Beauty Takes Many Forms
by la-esperanza-vive-por-siempre
Summary: This is a beauty and the beast fanfic where Belle starts off married to Gaston. Let's see if our favorite lovers will end up together or if Gaston will come between them. Rated M for very mature content, lemons, and some dark topics. Don't read if you don't like that kind of stuff. You have been warned...
1. Prologue

**AN: This is a beauty and the beast fanfic where Belle starts off married to Gaston.**

 **Warning: lemons and graphic rape... you have been warned... I own nothing: Disney owns everything.**

 **Reviews very welcome:) I am in the process of editing all of the chapters of this fanfiction while I continue to write the sequel. Thank you all for reading.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Oh, what a little town she lived in. A little town, with little people, with little meaning. It mattered not what one said or did, for everyday was the same as the last and everyone knew that the next would have the same story.

Belle couldn't stand it any more. She had never thought her life would come to this, married to a man she hated with her entire being.

She had always thought that if she did marry, if she did find someone who saw her as something more than the odd girl in the village, it would be for love. Though she had always doubted she would ever find such a man.

She had married Gaston for three reasons. Her father had passed away and she needed a source of income because she could not work, she grew tired of his unyielding requests and nagging, and because she was desperate for a change. Belle needed something to be different in her life. She had lived for five years in a town with nothing to look forward to but her books, and something had to be done.

In hopes that it would improve her life, Belle married Gaston with little forethought. Unfortunately, what she had hoped would bring her contentedness even though all logic screamed the opposite, the decision brought her much misery instead.

She had hoped the marriage to the most eligible bachelor in the town would cause the village to see her as something more than the strange, orphaned girl. She was horribly mistaken.

In hindsight, many of her hopes turned out to be incredibly false indeed.

Gaston would return to their home drunk, and sometimes even with another woman. He would kick Belle out, of course, on such occasions, but these nights were nothing compared to the others. Gaston at times would force himself onto Belle, holding her down with his powerful arms while he took his pleasure.

She remembered when she finally conceded to being his wife. He looked, handsome, as usual, and his arrogance was almost overwhelming. With the previous attempts to make Belle his wife, he at least had had the politeness to get down on one knee, but as she continued to say no, his requests became more and more like demands. When she finally said yes, it was because she had finally given up on trying to avoid him. The way Belle saw it was that she was simply prolonging the inevitable. So she gave in.

Belle caved, just as she would do for the many years to come as she attempted to please her husband.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: This chapter will contain lemons and rape. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Wedding Night**

It's sad that people tend to remember the bad things more clearly than the good ones. Especially the things you would much rather forget... It remains in your mind, even after you forgive. Even when you try your utmost to dispel the horrid memories. But sometimes, to forget is a luxury.

Belle would never forget. Not until the day she died. Her first time would be branded forever into her mind, like the numbers they burn onto a horses hide. Time passes and they cease hurting, but you never stop seeing them and sometimes you can still feel the sting.

Belle had read books. She knew what romance was supposed to look like. The gentleman would hold the door open and lend her his jacket, and bring flowers and chocolates... He would be kind. He would be charming. He would be gentle.

She had often imagined what her future would look like. A dashing man would sweep her off her feet and beg her to marry him. Or maybe he would recognize the title of the book Belle was reading and they would talk about it for hours on end and read to each other.

Belle's prince charming would slowly get down on one knee, pull out a small ring for her small finger, and ask her to make him the happiest man in the world. On their wedding night, he would worship her, enjoying every moment of the sweet passion they would share together. He would be kind. He would be charming. He would be gentle. But it was not to be.

Belle knew that Gaston was not any of those things, but a girl could dream. Even if that was all they were: dreams.

Belle's wedding night was unlike what she had imagined. The wedding was quick, congratulations being thrown at her by people she barely recognized as well as the whispered murmurs of the guests.

"How could he choose that odd girl? He could have had any woman in the whole town and he chose the daughter of the crazy engineer?"

"The poor girl, I heard he passed because of a malfunction with one of his machines."

Belle had studiously ignored them, but that didn't make the sting any less sharp.

It only got worse from there. Gaston whisked Belle away as soon as he could, and quickly led her to he large chambers. Red silk curtains framed the massive bed and windows. Antlers of all sorts hung from every corner of the room. Belle felt incredibly stifled from the crowded room as well as the close proximity of her new husband to her body.

Belle was surprised he didn't feel lonely sleeping in such a large bed by himself. Then it occurred to her that most nights he probably didn't sleep alone, considering how many girls blushed and fluttered their long, made-up lashes whenever he approached. Yet Belle had been the lucky gal to win him in the end. And she was less than thrilled.

The door had barely closed behind the two newlyweds and Gaston was already trying to slip Belle from her dress. It was white and plain. She wore no veil, and had a bouquet made entirely of white roses.

Gaston began loosening Belle's tight corset, eventually giving up on trying to untie it and beginning to rip the fabric that stood between him and his ultimate goal. He tore the cloth in a swift motion and it pooled at her feet, the soft satin shining faintly in the soft light, and Belle was briefly struck by the picture of torn innocent on the floor around her.

Wearing nothing beneath the gown because Gaston had ripped her underclothes off as well, she felt incredibly vulnerable, bare and uncovered meanwhile Gaston hadn't so much as untied a shoe. His eyes roamed her body greedily, feeding off her modesty.

Belle blushed deeply and covered herself up, causing Gaston's malicious grin to widen, chilling her to the bone. So Belle stood there with her wedding dress at her feet, naked as the day she was born, and awaiting what was to come with fear.

Goose flesh appeared on her arms at the sudden state of undress, though Belle knew not if it was from the sudden lack of clothing or her own trepidation.

Gaston undressed himself with surprising quickness and swooped in for the kill, like a hunter stalking his prey. His arousal was evident as it stuck up to his abs like an arrow. He had hair everywhere, even surrounding the iron member.

Belle stared at him with awe and fear, the picture of utter masculinity yet instead of the arousal she knew should boil her blood, ice ran through her veins, washing away the color from her cheeks and leaving and pale terror in its wake.

Without warning, Gaston lifted Belle and half dropped, half threw her onto the bed. Belle, beginning to feel more and more nervous at his callous grin, attempted to move away from him, sliding up the bed towards the large mound of pillows. Gaston chuckled darkly, a horrible sound that only solidified her feelings of dread.

"Don't tell me this is your first time, Belle," he whispered menacingly. He didn't need to ask. He could see from the lack of knowledge for once in Belle's eyes that she was a virgin.

Belle nodded shyly, even though she had no need to.

"Well, this will be fun, won't it," he mused, and again, Gaston laughed without humor.

In a flash, he was on top of her, kissing her roughly on the lips, on the neck, and down her body. His hands moved to her breasts, and he groaned at the sight. He squeezed and pinched them roughly before biting on their peaks. Belle cried out in pain and fear, pushing at his shoulders in the hopes he would release her.

She could feel his arousal pressing into her belly as he moved to between her legs, pressing his fingers against her mound. She tried to close her legs to stop the unwelcome touch but he easily kept them apart with his massive body.

Gaston inserted one of his fingers into her entrance and Belle yelped at the intrusion. Gaston roughly pushed two more into her and quickly pumped them, in and out, simulating what he wanted to do later. His member was growing painfully hard, and he was beginning to lose patience. He adjusted himself on top of her, holding her down with his body weight and aligned his member to Belle's entrance.

"Wait, please Gaston. I don't think I'm ready yet."

"Oh, you will be," he replied, and with one swift motion, he entered her forcefully. Belle's cry of pain was instantaneous, but did little to stop him. She begged for him to stop, crying that he was hurting her.

She tried to push and beat her fists against his chest, but she was no match for him. Irritated, Gaston grabbed both of Belle's arms in one hand and held them above her head. Then he began a fast, torturous rhythm.

Gaston was groaning, making carnal sounds of pleasure as he quickly chased his own pleasure from Belle, who lay motionless beneath him, in too much pain to move. She tried to count how many pairs of antlers she saw on the walls, but it was little distraction. In and out, harder now, if that was even possible, an excruciating rhythm.

This was not how it was supposed to be. Sex was supposed to be pleasurable for both parties involved. This couldn't be what it was meant to feel like.

Gaston's thrusting got wilder, harsher and with a sharp cry he released deep inside of her, filling her with his fluid, branding her. As soon as he was done, he pulled out of her, causing Belle to cry in relief. Tears had streamed down her face without her noticing and she wiped them away now.

Gaston collapsed next to her, panting heavily, satiated for the time being at least.

The silent tears had begun again and this time she just let them fall. Belle wanted to believe that the experience was so horrible because it wasn't with the right man, but hard as she tried not to think about it, a small part of her still believed that the reason her experience was so agonizing was because she was different. Like the whole town said, she was odd.

* * *

 **AN: Wow, just finished editing this chapter, still can't believe I started this almost two years ago. I hope this chapter is better now, I changed a bit, I was still getting used to writing in this way lol, and you could totally tell. I'll continue editing and writing the sequel, thanks so much for reading and if you have the time, please review:)**

 **-Hope**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Midnight Stranger**

Belle laid restless the entire night staring at the cracks that fragmented the ceiling as she did most nights, trying desperately to clear her mind but to no avail.

Her fingers itched to caress the rough feeling of parchment as she lost herself in a story, to bring herself out of the misery she called life, but Gaston was no reader himself and had forbidden Belle from bringing books into his home, declaring they were not intended for a woman's small mind.

At the risk of getting beaten if she disobeyed, Belle did as she was told.

Gaston owned a bar, so it was no surprise that he came home inebriated most evenings. Sometimes he would request that Belle accompany him and help serve drinks to the men, and if they so desired, to entertain them in ways that made her think of herself as no more than a body, a mere vessel for a man's physical pleasure.

The large bedroom in the back of the bar served well as a place for a quick lay. Gaston, of course, didn't mind sharing his bride, as it was yet another means of exploiting his power, his dominance over her body and mind. He owned her, body, spirit, and soul.

Unsurprisingly, Belle was never able to find pleasure in an action she felt nearly every body was created to do, thus confirming her theory that, for whatever reason, she was made differently and that was the reason intercourse was so intolerable.

One evening, while pouring a friend of Gaston's yet another glass, a stranger walked into the bar, a unique occurrence considering the town was so isolated from the rest of the country, and all who lived there knew each other.

He was tall, and wore a large cloak that hid his face in dark shadow. He sat down at the far, darker, end of the bar, as far as he could get from the rest of the men. It was obvious he was trying to remain inconspicuous, though he truly was an odd sight to see at midnight in a bar. Luckily for the stranger, the men surrounding him were either too drunk to notice him or passed out on the floor. Sadly for Belle, while Gaston was too intoxicated to notice the stranger, he would have been able to detect her absence. She had learned that many times the hard way.

Belle approached the cloaked figure.

"Can I get you anything, sir?" she asked kindly, though the exhaustion seeped through her cheerful tone.

The stranger seemed to study her a moment, trying to determine the story behind the sad eyes, before asking, "Do you happen to have hot chocolate?"

The voice was deep and broken, as if the person it belonged to had lost any reason to live.

Surprised, Belle paused a moment before replying, trying to see the hidden face in the shadow of his cloak.

"Yes, we do," came the warm though puzzled reply. Although she could not see the face beneath the hood, it was impossible to miss that the figure had a hunched back and was nearly twice the size of her brutish husband.

Walking away swiftly, though she did her best to keep her eyes on the newcomer, worried he would disappear the second she turned her back, she retrieved the drink.

She returned promptly and placed the warm beverage on the counter, holding it a little more time than necessary so that it could thaw her fingers.

Belle walked briskly away, keeping her eyes trained on the unfamiliar man. To her surprise, the hand that came from beneath the cloak and grasped the drink was not human. The hand was at least three times the size of her tiny ones, and had claws sprouting from each fingertip.

She lifted her fingers to her mouth to cover a gasp of surprise, but in doing so, Belle had dropped the tray carrying the new round of beers for a few of the other customers in the room. The glasses toppled from the tray and shattered noisily on the hard floor, their contents spreading at her feet.

Gaston looked up from his enormous chair by the that could almost be mistaken for a throne, anger sparking in his dark gaze.

Rage etched into the lines on his face, his heavy footsteps carried him swiftly to Belle with surprising agility even with his inebriated state.

Belle kept her head low, not wanting to further anger her husband. Eyes trained on the ground, she watched as her spouse's enormous boots stamped closer and closer.

She knew this was another expression of power, a show to demonstrate to his fellow men that he had control in the relationship, and that he was able to dominate a woman who had once not hesitated to speak her mind.

Not looking at his face, Belle was almost surprised to feel the staggering blow delivered to her face in a sharp movement. She had known he would hit her, but it didn't make the pain any less real.

Belle stumbled back, crying out quietly as she grasped the cheek that held a rapidly darkening bruise. She looked up at her husband, whimpering as she saw the fury still in his eyes.

He stumbled towards her again, his weak state clear to the witnesses by his imprecise placement of his feet.

She lifted her head up this time, resigned to her fate and pain that she knew would come, but she was too broken within to care about her physical being anymore.

He raised an arm again, ready to deal another blow, and this time Belle looked him straight in the eye as his arm came sailing towards her, so that he could see her own resilience in response to his anger.

As Gaston's fist made its way closer to its target, the movement sloppy and uncoordinated though certainly aimed well at Belle's other cheek, the punch was stopped halfway to its destination. To Belle's surprise, it was the huge, clawed hand of the hooded stranger that had caught the raised arm and prevented the blow. Only he wasn't hooded any longer.

Belle turned and saw that the hand belonged to an enormous beast, with horns sticking up at the top of his head and fangs sprouting from his mouth. He was terrifying to look at, but Belle simply couldn't muster the fear that had so often haunted her during her life with her husband. She knew not if she wasn't afraid because of what the beast was doing or if she was simply too weary, too _exhausted_ , to have the strength to be afraid anymore.

With a mighty half bellow, half roar, the stranger squeezed Gaston's fist, crushing it in the process. Gaston immediately crumpled to the ground and passed out.

The bar was silent now, all of the men rubbing at their eyes, trying to determine if this event was a hallucination induced by the alcohol or if it had truly happened. Luckily, most of the people seemed to believe they were simply drunk, and returned to their hearty conversations.

Without another moment's hesitation, the creature put his hood back up and exited the bar without a word. Belle, regaining her senses, followed a few steps behind, his long strides forcing her to run to catch up.

"Wait!" she called out. "Who are you?" What she had meant by that was actually, 'What are you,' but she hadn't wanted to seem ungrateful to the being who had saved her from her husband.

"Nothing of consequence," came the hoarse reply. Belle noticed that the beast had said "nothing", not "no one". There was a difference. Nothing applied to inanimate objects and animals. Yet this creature could talk.

By now, Gaston had awoken, not remembering anything, but his anger returned when he saw the spilled drinks that had been forgotten in the commotion and the pain in the damaged hand had flared as he attempted to stand. The pair could now hear his angry voice emerging from the bar.

"I must be going," said the beast, turning away from her.

"Wait!" she called out again, curiosity peeking once more in her desperate search for answers. "I don't even know your name and you've saved me."

"I have no name. I am a Beast."

"Then I shall call you Beast. Will I ever see you again?"

"No," was the only short reply.

"Please don't leave..." she faltered as she almost finished the thought with ' _me'._ Suddenly, the need to escape, to feel anything other than the empty numbness and fear that was all she knew overcame her. This was her opportunity. "Please, I can't stand to stay another second with that... man," she faltered, stopping herself from calling her husband a beast. "Where are you going?"

The Beast looked at her darkly, patience wearing thin before he stated blankly, "Isolation."

Belle was having none of it, however, and asked, "Can I come too?"

Confusion laced the being's expression, curiosity streaking across the hidden eyes. Who was this woman? "No, the purpose of isolation is that you are alone," said the beast with a bit of sadness in his voice. Mentally, he added, _so you can't hurt anyone._

"If you go, that man you saved me from will only hit me again, completely defeating the purpose of you stopping him before. He will beat me, then he will take me home, and he will force me to..." Belle trailed off, startled by how much she had almost shared with a person she had not known more than a couple minutes, and not wanting to trouble her savior with her marital problems, she didn't finish the thought.

"He will what?" was the quiet, deadly reply.

Belle gave no answer, shaking her head quietly, but she didn't need to. The Beast was intelligent, and he had known too many men like Gaston. For too much of his life, he had been one. But not anymore. And he knew what abuses Gaston had put Belle through.

The Beast suddenly felt sick. Bile rose in his throat as he thought of the many atrocities the woman must have suffered in the past. Yet he had seen the strength that remained in her eyes, and it awed him to no end to know that such a vitality existed.

He couldn't let such a woman live in that kind of a world any longer, and so he relented.

"Come along, then," he said before turning swiftly and walking towards a carriage without horses.

...

* * *

 **AN: Thank you all so much for reading, I would love to hear what you think, and thank you to those of you who have reviewed, followed or favorited this story, it's greatly appreciated.**

 **Also, the more I edit, the more embarrassed I am by how choppy this was and of all of the typos and stuff, I'm sorry to those of you who read the unedited version. I don't have a beta so it's all just me.**

 **Hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Darkness of Dreams**

When the pair entered the carriage, Belle had every intention of questioning this stranger, studying him, to try to find out who he was and why he had been at the bar. She could see, however, that the being who had saved her was a person that kept to himself and did not share such things easily. She herself had many things she wouldn't share with anyone, let alone a complete stranger so she couldn't truly blame him.

She thought back on how the evening had played out, wondering what would have happened if the newcomer hadn't showed up and she still had gone home to her unloving husband.

In the midst of debating whether or not she had made the right choice, ultimately deciding that things couldn't get any worse and that if the stranger had a malicious heart, he wouldn't have stopped the blow, exhaustion overtook Belle and she was forced to succumb to the soothing pull of sleep.

She slept most of the bumpy ride towards the Beast's home, exhausted as she was and it was close to three in the morning. Surprisingly, she found that even though the creature she was to share a home with was terrifying in appearance, Belle was far less afraid of him than she had been of her husband.

Perhaps it was the cool gaze that regarded her carefully when she spoke, or maybe the broken, hollow voice that spoke quietly to her.

But even with the surprisingly calming presence that was the Beast, Belle worried that Gaston would come after her, thus her sleep was fitful and full of dark dreams.

Her memories played around in her mind on the rocky ride, and her brows creased in her sleep as Belle remembered the first time Gaston had hit her. She remembered when she lay fearfully awaiting her husbands return, and when he finally did, it was with another woman.

She had been lying restlessly in the massive bed, awaiting the night of pain and torment she was sure would come, though he still hadn't returned from the bar.

One of the waitresses at the bar, who Belle had once called a friend, had walked into Belle's bedroom, hand-in-hand with Gaston.

Belle had given Gaston a confused look, unable to yet wrap her mind around what was occurring, to which he had responded with a malicious grin, as he stroked the young woman's light, blonde hair. The woman was far younger than Belle, barely even a woman, and Belle found herself envious of the young girl's pretty blue eyes. But Belle had something the other didn't, even if she didn't know it or care to think of it at the time, for behind those bright blue eyes was only an empty, though pretty, little head.

"Belle, why don't you go and fetch me and this lovely lady something to eat. Take your time, this may be a while," he said grinning and playfully smacking the girl's rump.

The younger girl giggled at this before hiccuping loudly. She was drunk.

Belle had been flabbergasted and outraged. She didn't like Gaston doing what he did to her but at the time it was worse knowing he was doing it to someone else when Belle was his spouse. It further proved to her that no matter how much she tried to fit in, how much she gave away, she would never be good enough.

But Belle soon realized that the few nights that Gaston brought home another helpless girl were a blessing in disguise. The shame with herself eventually was replaced by gratitude as Gaston would be appeased and Belle would be able to go another night without having to give him her body.

In the carriage, Belle tossed and turned at her memories, lying still as her body was ravaged within the dream.

Then she moaned, her face wrinkling in discomfort.

The Beast looked up, concerned at the noise, worried that she had awoken and forgotten where she was, what monster she was with, but he saw that the caramel eyes were still closed with a now troubled sleep, and pity and anger washed through him.

"Not tonight... so tired... No, please...get off... hurts..."

Then she whimpered quietly, a wounded, broken animal. The Beast, who had been quietly listening, didn't have to think hard to understand what this beautiful young woman was dreaming about.

He had been shocked that such a beauty wasn't scared of him, after all, he was twice her size in width, and a few feet taller in height. But she hadn't looked afraid. She had seemed almost... curious. Strange.

He hadn't wanted her to come with him, but what could he have done? If he left her, his gallant rescue would have been for nothing and the girl would have more bruises on her face than the slowly darkening one already forming from earlier that night. He couldn't just leave her.

So he had taken her, out of pity and guilt more than anything else, but as he heard her talking in her sleep, he was filled with such rage he hadn't felt since the death of his father. Anger at himself and at the man who beat the sleeping woman filled him as he remembered how he too knew not what he had until he lost it.

Again, Belle stirred in her sleep, not awakening from her nightmare. She cried out once more and her pain was too much for the Beast to watch any longer.

He tapped her, then shook her gently on the shoulder.

"Miss? Miss, wake up, you're having a nightmare." It was only then that he realized he still didn't know her name.

Belle opened her eyes and flinched at the stranger before her. Her eyes portrayed the wild panic she was feeling, leftover from her nightmare, though for a moment the Beast worried the fear was from seeing his form. Slowly, the pain cleared out of them and left behind only curiosity. She gave the creature a shy smile that didn't really hold any happiness within it.

"Sorry," she mumbled in apology. The Beast by now had returned to where he was seated across from her in the carriage.

"Don't be. We all get them," and his mind wandered to the many dreams that had haunted him throughout his life, reoccurring memories playing on repeat to torment him for as long as he lived.

Shaking his head to dispel the horrible images, he changed the topic asking, "What should I call you? You know my name, but I still don't know yours."

The woman blushed slightly, almost as if she thought it not worth his time to learn his name, before stating, "Well I don't know your name, because I know that your true name is not 'Beast.' Though, nonetheless, I will tell you mine. My father named me Belle."

"Ah, Beauty. I have to say it suits you." Then the Beast looked away, embarrassed by his own compliment. "And as for my name, 'Beast' is the one that suits me best and it is the only one that I have known for a while."

The two sat in an awkward silence for a while, neither one knowing what to say. Finally, the carriage stopped and Belle looked out the dark window as the Beast told Belle they had arrived at their destination.

Before them stood a huge castle, with gardens surrounding it and a marvelous grand door that was twice the Beast's height, which was saying something.

"Oh, my," breathed Belle, astounded by the grand sight in front of them.

The Beast opened the doors then stepped aside to allow Belle to enter first. Belle looked up shyly, unused to such a normal expression of manners, before taking a step into the great hall.

"I really do appreciate you allowing me to stay for a couple nights. I promise, I will be out of your way, you won't even notice I'm here." she rushed out hurriedly. "Most castles have a place where the servants stay, don't they? I wonder where they are," pondered Belle, speaking more to herself than to him.

The next words were out of the Beast's mouth before he could stop them. "Ridiculous, you will stay in the guest bedroom in the east wing. You are free to roam the castle and the grounds, and stay as long as you wish. I will spend most of my time in the west wing, so don't worry about disturbing me. My one condition is that you stay out of the west wing." Realizing she would probably question his condition, he hurried on. "Meals are in the dining hall, and I would appreciate it if you would join me for dinner."

Belle could tell that these demands were not to be refused. It was funny how he made some things that seemed like they should be requests sound more like Belle had no choice in the matter.

"My servants will show you to your room."

The Beast said this with such finality that it was clear they would not be seeing each other again for a while, and with no further goodbye, he walked quickly off to what Belle assumed to be the west wing.

...

The Beast knew better than to talk more than he needed to with the girl. Already he was scared he was beginning to have an emotional connection to her, though he had only known her a few hours. It was nothing romantic, of course, he simply pitied the girl, and her own condition served as a reminder of his past mistakes. He simply wanted her to be safe from the world and its cruelties that it had dealt the poor girl. He wanted to protect her, both from life and himself.

That was why he had told her she would be staying in the east wing. He figured that the farther she was from him, the farther she would be from the danger that was himself. The Beast couldn't have friends, even with the only girl who had looked him in the eye without fear.

Even so, the Beast simply couldn't resist wanting to spend some time with her, so he would allow her to dine with him, something no one had done in countless years.

...

Just as the Beast had said, the servants had emerged and shown her to a breathtaking bedroom with a large window out to the gardens and a bed that could have comfortably fit three of her.

She lay down onto the thick comforter and drifted off to sleep full of dreams of the castle and the strange creature, no, _creature_ , who had shown her kindness and saved her from a beating.

Briefly, she thought to herself that Gaston truly was more of a Beast than the haunted man she would now share a home with.

...

* * *

 **AN: Wow, this editing is a lot more than just typos that I initially thought. Hopefully, my writing has improved in the last couple of years and that is why I feel the need to change so much, I keep adding like 500 words haha. Obviously the basic plot will remain the same though.**

 **Thanks, as always, for reading, and please leave a review, it's greatly appreciated!**

 **-Hope**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN:** **Hey guys, just another chapter edited!**

 **I decided to make the servants human because I think it's totally unfair that the innocent people should have had to pay for the Beast's cruelty. Anyway, enjoy:)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Another Day**

Belle awoke confused of where she was. Her room was much larger than usual and for whatever reason, she felt more at ease than she had in a long while.

Then her memories came flooding back to her. Gaston's fists, the carriage without horses, her strange and mysterious savior.

Looking out the window, Belle saw that the sun was shining on the magnificent grounds surrounding the palace. Deciding to enjoy the lovely weather, Belle quickly dressed in a brilliant green dress and hurried outside. On her way, she bumped into one of the servants she remembered was Lumiere.

"Oh pardon me, my lady," said the kind-faced man with a small bow.

"Oh it was completely my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going," replied Belle with a small smile. Belle had like Lumiere from the moment she had met him. His face held warmth and compassion and that was rare to find these days. She felt as though she could tell the man almost anything, even though she barely knew him.

"I was just going to explore the grounds," Belle said shyly. She loved flowers of all sorts, especially roses, and from what little of the garden she had seen, the grounds were magnificent.

When she was young, her father would tell her stories of his time with her mother. Every time he had to leave her for a day or more, he would return to her with one flower. Always a single red rose. Ever since then, Belle never wanted another type of flower.

Belle hadn't realized she was saying all this out loud until she realized Lumiere was nodding in understanding. She hadn't told anybody that, not that there were many people she could have told.

"I seem to have forgotten myself. I'm so sorry for wasting your time with my babbling. I'll let you get back to what you were doing."

Belle flushed a bright crimson and began to try to step around Lumiere, when he caught her arm.

"My lady, never think our conversations are anything but a pleasure," he said smiling. "Enjoy your walk."

Belle thanked him and began to walk away and she was almost out the door when she heard his voice behind her.

"By the way, the master said he would enjoy your company at supper." He said it, kind though he was, as though she had no choice in the matter. Not that she cared. Where would she eat instead, alone in her bedroom? Besides, maybe she would be able to learn the story behind this mysterious beast.

Belle nodded and began to turn away again.

"And one more thing," called Lumiere smiling. "There are some beautiful rosebushes just past the fountain on your left."

...

Belle spent the entire day in the gardens. It took far over an hour to see everything and when she had finished exploring, Belle laid on the soft grass near a small brook and fell asleep to the soothing noise.

When she awoke, it was sunset.

Belle sighed and stretched happily, sitting up slowly and rubbing her eyes. Then she remembered. Dinner.

She grabbed her book and raced back towards the castle, her thirst for knowledge urging her feet to move faster. Belle dressed in an simple blue dress, the first one she saw in the closet, though it was far nicer than any she had ever seen in her village. Briefly, she wondered where this strange master of the castle got all of the clothing.

Promptly at six o'clock, Belle made her way into the dining room, after asking Mrs. Potts where it was. The castle was quite large and easy to get lost in.

Sitting at one head of the enormous dining table was the Beast. He wore no shirt, because it was so hard for him to get into them Belle assumed, and he wore a large black coat and coal black pants. He gestured to the other end of the table.

"Please, join me."

Hastily, Belle sat down and looked at the numerous plates and forms of silverware in front of her.

She notice that the Beast had silverware much larger than her own because of his huge paws.

The silence was just beginning to get awkward when the servants emerged from what Belle assumed was the kitchen carrying many trays filled with food.

They put scoops of mashed potatoes, nearly a full chicken, slices of beef, salad, vegetables of all sorts, and many other foods that Belle had never even heard of.

The Beast was avoiding eye contact, not sure what to do as he saw the marveled expression of the girl.

Once the servants were gone, they both began to eat.

As an attempt to make conversation, Belle said, "You have a beautiful castle."

"Thank you," came the short reply. The Beast scratched the back of his neck nervously. He still refused to look at her. All day he had been looking forward to seeing her again, for some reason he couldn't fathom, but now that his moment had arrived, he realized he had no idea what to do or say.

He had been alone for so long that he had forgotten how to socialize. But the awkwardness only served as a reminder as to why he needed to remain locked up, away from the outside world.

"You look beautiful tonight," the Beast stated, before he could regret it.

They both blushed furiously, although the Beast's long fur hid his own embarrassment. But his eyes gave it away.

"Thank you," Belle said quietly. She had a hard time accepting compliments for she knew most of them were false or out of pity. She wondered which of these reasons the Beast had.

"Do you have a family?" asked the Beast, trying to recover from his mistake. Only too late did he realize that this comment was even worse than the last.

Belle looked up, blinking away the tears that often accompanied thoughts of her sweet father.

That was all the answer he needed. The Beast stood up, not knowing exactly what he had intended to do, but knowing he had to somehow comfort her. He took a few steps until he was right in front of her.

He leaned down to pat her on the shoulder, a foolish move, he knew, but they weren't close enough for him to embrace her. As he raised his hand to touch her back, Belle flinched, curling in on herself, cowering away from him for only a fleeting moment before she was able to realize what he was doing. He saw the look of fear in her eyes that he had previously thought he was used to seeing.

The Beast thought she was flinching away from him because of his ugly, deformed figure, even though he couldn't blame her. But he was wrong, even though he didn't know it. Years of living with Gaston and his brutality had taught Belle that when a man raised a hand towards her, pain would soon follow.

"I'm sorry," said the Beast, immediately dropping his hand.

"I should go. Thank you for dinner," said Belle, even though most of her food remained untouched.

Without another word, Belle sprinted down the hall, trying her best to keep her tears in until she reached her room, a task that proved almost impossible.

Shortly afterward, the Beast looked down at her unfinished plate of food, her scent still surrounding the area, and turned away.

He crept into the hall, remaining in the shadows where he belonged.

* * *

 **An: Wow this is so angsty haha sorry. It's pretty short, I know. Oh well, hope you liked it, be sure to leave a review, thanks!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Library**

Belle had always loved books. Ever since she was a little girl, she had always loved the way one could get lost in a story. It was how Belle often found escape, both throughout her childhood and destructive marriage. It was a way to get away from being different. She was not the strange daughter of the inventor when she read. She was just Belle.

She didn't have any books in the castle, she hadn't had the time to grab the ones she had hidden in their house that would never be her home.

Gaston never liked her reading. While her father had been fine with it, he encouraged it even, Belle knew her father was different. He was unlike any man in the village and the people ostracized him for it. Belle knew that very few, if any, consented to having their women reading. Reading filled a woman's head with thoughts that she didn't need to have. Women ought to focus all of their time making their man happy and looking after the children.

If Gaston ever caught Belle reading, he would throw the book in the fire and beat her until she was broken, body and soul.

...

The day after the dinner fiasco started uneventful. Belle had grown tired of the same four walls of her bedroom but didn't want to see the Beast yet. She wasn't ready to face him after her foolish actions from the night before.

Eventually, the boredom won her over, and Belle stood to go explore the palace. She wanted to see the armor, the paintings, the architecture, everything that made this castle so beautiful.

She quickly slipped out of her room, dressed in a soft pink dress, and wandered down the hall.

She soon ran into Lumiere again, and greeted him warmly.

The two smiled at each other, and the servant gave her an almost knowing look full of sympathy. He clearly knew what had happened last night.

The pair exchanged pleasantries, and Belle thanked him for pointing out the rose bushes.

After a brief goodbye, she continued her journey around the mansion when she soon saw Mrs. Potts.

Belle had instantly liked Mrs. Potts. She had never known a mother in her life, but she felt that this woman might be the closest she would ever get to having one.

She was kind and seemed to know exactly what to say, always accompanying her advice with a small embrace or pat, some bit of contact that made Belle feel as though everything would be alright.

While the two conversed for some time, Belle noticed that one of the older woman's hands was held behind her back, as if hiding something.

Belle began to step around the woman, as if she was simply trying to get down the hall, but secretly she was trying to see what the woman was hiding.

Mrs. Potts quickly readjusted herself, but it wasn't quick enough. The old woman was hiding behind her back a magnificent book with a dark blue cover, practically black, and the title etched in golden script. It was indeed a marvelous looking book, and Belle would read anything if it meant a few moments of holding a story close to her heart, escaping from her own world.

Trying to act nonchalant, the younger girl asked, "When you finish with that, could I borrow it?"

Startled, Mrs. Potts didn't know what to say. "You know how to read?"

"Yes, my father taught me. He believed that every person should have the opportunity to obtain knowledge."

"That's exactly what I'm teaching my children. I would never have guessed..." But now that she knew Belle could read, she could see the knowledge and curiosity in the young woman's eyes.

Belle looked hopefully up at her.

"Yes, of course, my dear. I was just surprised. Not many women in these parts know how to read, and even fewer utilize their ability."

"I know, it's quite sad really..." She trailed off, wistful images of having a friend her age that she could talk to about her books, and not being the odd girl in the village.

"Here," said Mrs. Potts, handing her the elegant book. "I've actually finished it. I was just returning it to the library."

"You have a library?" Belle could hardly contain her excitement. Oh, how pleasant her stay would be if she could occupy her time with books.

"Why yes, dear, right through those doors," she said pointing. "I could show you if you'd like. What type of books do you like?"

"Oh I like all books. Thank you so much! I won't waste any more of your time. Thank you thank you thank you!" she cried with a swift hug and kiss on the cheek.

Without another word, Belle bounded through the two large doors Mrs. Potts had pointed to. Without a further thought, she quietly pushed on them. She had to be careful. She knew the master of the castle would not like a woman staying in his home reading, especially not his own books.

Making sure nobody was watching, Belle slipped into the library, remaining close to the doors just in case anyone was in it. When she was certain she was safe, she looked up, a grin pushing its way onto her face. Surrounding her were hundreds of books, thousands, mountain after mountain, pile after pile, shelf after shelf. Belle was in heaven.

She pinched herself, shaking her head to ensure sure she was not dreaming. Slowly, she stepped into the overwhelming room, doing her best to see every inch of it as she went.

In the back was a grand fire place, surrounded by soft chairs and couches. Belle fingered the many spines of novels, marveling at the wonderful texture she hadn't enjoyed in so long.

Belle again looked at the book Mrs. Potts had given her. Belle read the first page and decided she would read it first. She found a chair that was next to a window, and sat down, sinking into the soft velvet cushion.

This chair was farthest from the entrance so that she could read comfortably in the knowledge she would go unseen to a passerby.

Though it was out of sight from the fire, Belle could still feel its heat.

Sighing happily, she curled up and opened the book.

...

Hours later, in the early afternoon, Belle was still reading of magic and fairies and knights in shining armor. She read of damsels in distress, of ballroom dances, of love.

She read about the brave prince who had fallen in love with a commoner who he couldn't marry because of his throne, so he left with her. In the end, the king had sent his knights after the couple, threatening to kill the girl if the prince didn't return to the throne. The girl told the prince she would rather die than be with out him, and had taken out a dagger hidden in her dress and plunged it into her heart. The prince, devastated, had taken his own sword and instead of using it to fight, also stabbed himself into his broken heart, dying moments later.

Belle, enthralled by the story, was heartbroken by the ending, and forgetting where she was, she allowed her quiet sobs to fill the room.

Little did she know, the Beast was sitting not far away in one of the great chairs next to the fire. Startled by the noise because he had previously thought himself to be alone, he looked up from his own book.

He stood up and quietly followed the noise of crying.

He soon saw Belle, curled tightly into a ball, smaller than he would have thought possible, quietly weeping. Her face had tears running down it, and a hand covered her eyes so she still believed herself to be alone. Quietly, knowing better than to touch the girl again, the Beast pulled a handkerchief from his coat pocket and dabbed the girls face, careful to only touch her skin with the handkerchief, nothing else.

Startled, Belle looked up to the Beast's bright blue eyes full of concern.

The Beast had thought nothing of the fact that Belle was holding a book, one of his personal favorites actually. To him, it was nothing out of the ordinary.

Belle, on the other hand, remembered suddenly who she was, and began to apologize profusely.

"I'm sorry, I just-I didn't think you would... I know I shouldn't have, please don't be angry, I won't do it again."

The Beast, shocked by her apology, struggled to find a response when he had no idea what she was apologizing for.

Then, insight hit him on the back of the head.

She was apologizing for reading. She was cowering and holding herself because she thought he was going to hit her. For reading? Who would ever...

But he knew the answer. That horrible man who he had seen hitting Belle before they left. That coward. Why didn't he pick on somebody his own size?

Anger welled in the Beast, and Belle saw it in his eyes. She had no way of knowing it wasn't directed at her, and she flinched away even more.

"No no no, God no. Read all you like... most of these books haven't been touched in years," he once again saw the look of fear in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you... sometimes I forget how monstrous I look," and am, he added silently.

Belle, taking a deep breath and clearing her throat, said, "No, it's not that. I just... most people don't like women reading, and I did it without your permission... It wasn't you, I was scared because Gaston would always..." she trailed off, not wanting to say the horrible words aloud. "He didn't like me reading them."

With these words, Belle had been subconsciously stroking her cheek, which had a yellowing, nasty bruise on it.

Pain and anger filled the Beast's eyes again, but this time Belle knew the feelings weren't directed at her.

Without thinking, the Beast reached out a large paw, and this time Belle didn't flinch away. Gently, with his large thumb, he stroked the bruised cheek. Then he remembered himself, and pulled his hand away.

Surprisingly, Belle felt the loss and was slightly saddened by it.

Trying to lighten the mood, the Beast said, "I see you've found one of my favorites. Is that why you were crying?"

"Oh it was a beautiful book. I loved every minute of it, even the heart wrenching ending," Belle said, wiping the rest of her tears away with the Beast's handkerchief and smiling.

"Yes, I felt exactly the same way. I've read it three times now," he chuckled.

"Sometimes it's nice to go back to books you've read, just to experience them again," she said, talking more to herself than to him. "Sometimes I wish I could forget everything that happens in them so I could read them again and again just like the first time."

She smiled shyly at him, and once again, the Beast was struck by how beautiful she was without trying. Knowing that she was not just a pretty package with nothing inside it only made him care more for her.

Frightened by his sudden emotions, he once again closed in on himself, his eyes hardening slightly as he pulled himself away from her.

Belle could see the difference and it saddened her. His eyes, which had shown such openness just a moment ago, were now cold and hard.

Belle looked down at her lap where the book was sitting and handed it to him. Not knowing what else to say, she said, "Thank you for letting me borrow this. I'm sorry to have disturbed your reading," and without another word, she flew off, eyes trained on her feet the entire time.

She deserved it, she knew. He probably pitied her and wanted to talk because he felt bad and she scared him off. Now he knew what an odd girl she truly was.

...

* * *

 **AN: Just to let you know, the story that Belle was reading I just sort of made up. It was just based on different books I've read and stuff, I wasn't trying to copy anything or anything like that. If it is super similar to an actual book, just know it was not my intention to copyright anything. I hope you guys liked it and be sure to review I would really appreciate it. Thank you!**

 **-Hope**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: After Supper**

The Beast had long accepted that he would live out his days in this world alone. He had broken ties with any friends he'd had before the spell, and spending time in an isolated palace was not a way to make new ones. Not that he would have been able to if he left.

All of the people whom he had called family had long since died, and though the sting had lessened with the numbing years to follow, it still ached him to think about his past and his childhood.

But most of the people he had known before his transformation that didn't share blood ties with him had simply used him for political or financial purposes, and even though the Beast had known this at the time, too late had he realized that perhaps it was better to be alone than to surround oneself with people who wanted him for the wrong reasons.

That was the thing about people with power, something he had learned at an age far too young. They thought they were better than others, and they didn't care about who the had to hurt or step on to get to the top. Just as he had been.

In his past, he had hurt too many people, the unhappy man that he was, and he had taken his pain out on others. He saw the world as having two types of people, those who took their pain and became better people because of it to ensure that others didn't have to endure the same brutality that they had, and there were others who inflicted pain because of the hurt they felt themselves. He knew that better than anyone.

The Beast, in the little time he had spent with the guest at his castle, had realized that they were the two opposite beings, the two types of people to accept hardships in their lives. He had lashed out, learning what he did from his father, while Belle had a different way about things. She took strength from her pain, growing from it, and he envied her ability to do so.

Too late he had realized the error in his ways, and when he did, he vowed to never allow himself to become close to someone, because he knew what he could, and inevitably _would_ , do to them.

He knew why he was this way, though he knew the blame lied only with himself. He simply knew the man that had sent him on this path to destruction.

His father had been cold and unloving towards the Beast as a child, and to the rest of his family. His outlet for pain and anger had been his only son, the loss of his wife driving him to try to eradicate the pain in the only way he knew how.

His mother had died young, too young, giving birth to his only sibling, a sweet younger sister whom he was painfully reminded of at times by Belle, a sweet and kindhearted exterior with a pain wound too deeply to ignore.

Sweet Amelia had died at six, the only person he had left in his life, the only one who made life worth living. The one he had taken the beatings for, never fighting back, never leaving their home to ensure that she would never have to be subject to their fathers cruelty.

But the Beast couldn't save her. He had gone to the village for his father on a warm, Spring day, and arrived to an empty home, filled only with shadow and misery, a hollow vessel of the joy Amelia had filled it with.

His father had told him that she had drowned in the small stream in the garden, but the Beast had later discovered that little Amelia had broken her father's pocket watch, and for that their father had beaten her. Too hard.

...

After Belle had the time to think through the strange interaction, she found herself growing far more curious about the mysterious master of the castle and the connection they had briefly shared.

But something had changed in his eyes as he closed himself off from her, as though afraid of opening up and exposing himself to anyone. Belle could empathize, however she could detect a kindred spirit in his heart and felt he could be trusted.

She continued wandering the halls, trying to find where she was in the castle to make her way back to her bedroom. She knew that it would be polite to give the being space since that was clearly what he wanted, but he already knew far more about her life than she did his. He had seen the torment with his own eyes, and she had felt their connection, the light in his eyes when discussing the novel, and she longed to feel that again.

She could sense an inner pain and she longed to help him as he had for her, and the only way she felt she could do this was by getting to know him better. She was just pondering as to how she was going to go about doing so when she discovered she was in a part of the castle she had never explored.

The curtains were far more ragged, torn in some areas by what she assumed were claws. The air was cool and drafty, and the familiar light and heat that seemed to flow through the rest of the castle left her as she journeyed on.

Statues and gargoyles occupied large spaces, warding off unwanted guests, though Belle was too far in to leave now. She had some time before she was expected for supper, and she could always say she had gotten lost.

She ascended the stairs quietly, hovering close to the darkness the walls provided.

There wasn't much of interest in the unfamiliar passageway she entered; a few guest rooms, some windows looking out at the sun beginning its descent.

Then Belle approached a heavy door, larger than the rest of the rooms. She opened it slowly, briefly throwing a glance over a shoulder to ensure nobody was watching, and tiptoed her way into what she instantly knew to be the Beast's quarters.

She walked slowly, listening for a moment for any signs of movement within the bedroom but determined it to be empty. With this knowledge, she crept in, examining the objects that showed the area was clearly inhabited, seeing old swords and trophies won for jousting and fencing. Next to these was a small hand mirror that appeared old yet elegant, and Belle wondered what use a Beast who was ashamed of his appearance had for such an object.

In the center of the room was a large bed, except upon closer inspection, it appeared more like a nest. The bed frame still remained, but it was a collection of blankets and torn pillows in the center instead of a mattress.

In the middle of the pile was a slight dip where Belle instantly knew the Beast slept. She approached the area without thought, extending her fingers toward the mass and softly stroking. Suddenly becoming aware of her actions, her hand recoiled and she knew she had seen enough. As if to further convince her to take her leave, an old clock of dark wood with gold lining in the corner of the room chimed, signaling it was six o'clock, time for supper.

Suddenly, guilt washed through her, making her throat squeeze in shame. She knew she was disregarding the request of a man who took her into his home and showed her kindness, and no matter how standoffish he acted, she knew she ought to respect his wish.

As she turned to go, two small portraits caught her eye. All of the paintings in the room had been ripped to shreds, however these two were different.

The first was a portrait of a man, with steely blue eyes and a handsome face. It was torn far worse than the others but that was not what caught Belle's eye. The eyes were familiar.

The other painting was beautiful. It was a painting of a girl, no more than five or six, and she was absolutely lovely. She had the same clear blue eyes as the other portrait but hers weren't hardened by pain. They held a note of sadness, but clearly expressed love and adoration for the world around her. Her reddish hair caught the light and made the blue of her eyes seem to come out of the painting itself.

It was clear by the hair and eyes that the people in the two paintings were related, though that was not what had drawn Belle's attention. This portrait was the most fascinating in the room, not because of the girl, but because it was the only one that hadn't been torn.

It remained untouched, only affected by time, but Belle wondered who the child was to earn such reverence from the master of the castle. Unfortunately, she didn't have enough time to entertain the thought as she knew she was late for dinner.

Quickly, Belle dashed out, and when she heard footsteps approaching, she posed swiftly by one of the windows that looked out onto the sunset.

Belle turned around when she heard the footsteps right behind her, false surprise in her eyes.

"My apologies, I didn't see you there," said the Beast when he brushed up against the girl.

"The fault is my own, I simply wanted to enjoy watching the sunset."

The Beast looked at her skeptically a moment, peering into her gaze in search of clues. "You are aware that this is the west wing, which I would prefer for you to stay away from," he said with a note of severity in his tone, though underneath Belle could hear the sorrow glimpse through.

Belle decided it was best to play dumb.

"Oh, is it? I must apologize, I did not know. The castle is so large, I was on my way back to my room but the colors of the sunset are so beautiful, I just wanted to see them for a moment before dinner." The guilt returned to Belle once more, tightening her stomach to the point that she wondered if she would be able to eat.

"I would prefer you to admire it outside then," said the Beast resolutely with a solemnity that kept Belle from saying more. The tone scared her a bit, as the Beast usually seemed so gentle and she wondered what secrets those faces in the paintings had held.

He peered at the girls face, begging her with his eyes with what he could not put into words. _Please, you must stay away from me._

Hurt blinked in the soft brown eyes, and it reminded the Beast of what had occurred in the library, and guilt washed over him once more. Suddenly worried about what it had done to their budding friendship, he asked, "Will I see you for dinner?"

"Yes of course," replied Belle, looking puzzled. He had made it abundantly clear she would be having supper with him every night. She wondered why he made it seem like she had a choice now.

As the middle of her brows creased, she gave him a polite nod and halfhearted smile before turning to prepare for their meal.

...

The dinner was awkward, like the night before, but instead of awkward conversations about the other's past, they occupied the time by discussing the many books they had read and hoped to read in the future. When they had both eaten their fill, Belle stood up.

"Thank you so much for dinner," she said, addressing both the servants and the Beast.

"Wait," the Beast said, the words slipping out of his mouth before he was able to control them.

"Yes?" she asked curiously, the question evident in the one word, and the Beast needed to think of an answer.

"I...I wanted to show you something. A book." He could see these two words had peaked her interest as her gaze brightened at the thought. Perhaps their friendship wasn't lost after all. Smiling to himself with the small victory, the Beast led her to the library once more, and escorted her to the large armchair by the fire where he had been sitting in before he heard her crying.

There sat his book, right where he had left it. _Romeo and Juliet._

"Shakespeare?" she asked, surprised though smiling at his choice. "I wouldn't have expected that to be to your liking."

He gave her a puzzled look, lifting up the book and fingering its spine as he said, "Anyone can enjoy _Romeo and Juliet,_ it's a book everyone must read."

"I couldn't agree more," she said, smiling encouragingly, hoping that if she showed him she was unafraid he would not close off from her again.

"Have you read it recently?" he asked hesitantly.

"No, not at all. I read it when I was ten, perhaps eleven," she replied, and he sighed in relief.

"I was wondering if you would like to read with me," he asked nervously, though secretly he knew he was not yet ready to part from this woman's company, the only companionship he'd had in years. As much as he could try to deny it, her presence was quickly becoming addictive and he longed to know more about her.

"How, you mean putting it in between us and sharing it?" she asked.

"If you would like."

"Would you prefer for me to just read to you?"

His heart skipped a beat and he fought to maintain a steady voice. "If you would like," he repeated, though he desperately hoped she would.

"If it so pleases you," she said, taking the book from his large paw, her fingers brushing the soft fur, sending warmth through his body.

Without another word, they sat down in front of the armchair so they could sit in close proximity, though they had said it was to be closer to the fire.

Her soft voice soon filled the library, and she tasted the rich, rhythmic words on her tongue, and the Beast sat back and closed his eyes. He let her voice fill him, and it was all he could think about as she read.

Belle subconsciously leaned into him, enjoying the heat radiating off of his body on the brisk night. She was glad his eyes were closed for she wouldn't want him to see her getting that close, worried he would push her away once more. But she couldn't help it. He was like a magnet and with him, for some strange reason, she could feel safe.

She leaned back some, to give him some space in case he opened his eyes and when she briefly looked up again from the book, minutes later, his eyes were trained on her face.

Her cheeks reddened but she pretended not to notice, trying to concentrate on the writing before her.

The Beast was transfixed. She had put him under a hypnotic spell, with her beauty and her voice, and he couldn't tear his eyes away.

Her skin was flawless, and her light brown eyes were surrounded by dark, long lashes. She furrowed her brow in concentration as she read, and the Beast wanted to touch the crease where her two eyebrows pushed towards each other.

Her hair was down for once, and in the fire light, the Beast could see hints of red within it. He watched her soft, pink lips move as she spoke. Briefly, he wondered if they were as soft as they appeared. He shook his head to clear himself of that thought, forcing himself to gaze at the fire instead.

As the time wore on, their eyes drooped until they fell asleep where they were, close together by the fire place. They eventually laid down, and when they finally did succumb to sleep, the Beast had draped his arm protectively over her.

* * *

 **AN: Hoped you liked Chapter 7. Obviously I do not own _Romeo_** _**and Juliet**_ , **I am not Shakespeare.** **Let me know what you thought of the chapter. Thanks for reading:)**

 **-Hope**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Strength of a Name**

Belle awoke to a large arm draped over her slender frame. Confused for a moment, fear gripped her as she thought the arm belonged to Gaston. A feeling of calm and safety washed over her when she realized it was the Beast.

She was held almost protectively against his chest and she briefly wondered when was the last time she had felt so safe within another's embrace. The heat that radiated off of his body made her want to close her eyes and simply enjoy the feeling but the worry of seeing his embarrassment and shame kept her from stalling her departure.

Inhaling deeply and closing her eyes for just a moment longer, Belle carefully shifted her body away from his chest. She was about to lift the heavy arm off of her body when the embrace tightened, bring Belle back to his body once more.

Belle couldn't help but chuckle quietly at this softer side of the brooding and reclusive man, well, Beast.

After the previous night, Belle noticed she felt much closer to him. Perhaps it was the fact that she had spent the night in his arms, or maybe that she did not want to leave the protective embrace. All she knew was that she now felt as though she could tell him anything. She wondered who the Beast was before he became... well, a beast. She wondered if he had a family, if the portraits in his room were friends of his. Who was the young girl?

She wanted to ask these questions, but she was too shy.

Finally deciding that she must take her leave, she shifted away from the warm body behind her and lifted the arm once more, setting it gently on the run where she had been sleeping. She lingered for a moment longer to gaze at how gentle he looked in sleep, her brows pushing together as she studied the unconscious form, and left.

...

The Beast awoke alone, disoriented from the strange position he awoke in and the unfamiliar surroundings. He rolled onto his back, trying to stretch his tense muscles. Though he awoke in an uncomfortable position, he appeared more well rested than he had for quite some time.

Then last night came flooding back and embarrassment at how desperate he had acted, wanting so much to share the young woman's company for longer, flooded through him, causing his chest to squeeze and shame to fill his stomach.

He wondered if she was ashamed too. What if she was disgusted to have spent the night with him, even though they hadn't done anything? What if he had accidentally brushed up beside her throughout the night and she noticed? What if she wanted to leave immediately and she had already packed her bags, ready to escape him? Perhaps she had finally realized what he was.

Bile rose in his throat and the Beast raced up the stairs, three at a time, and pounded anxiously on Belle's door. He knew it was her decision and that he ought to let her go, but his heart felt so heavy in his chest at the thought of how empty the palace would be without her, without being able to look forward to their suppers together.

Belle was just beginning to call, "One moment, I'm not appropriate yet," but the Beast was already barging in her room, too worried to be patient. "Mrs. Potts, is that-"

"Oh God, I am so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, oh my..." the Beast trailed off, quickly averting his eyes though the image would be imprinted on his mind for his entire life.

Belle'd had her back to the Beast, fully nude as though she had just emerged from bathing. Her clothes for the day had been laid out in front of her.

From where he stood, the Beast had seen her slim body, a lovely hourglass figure, with her hair cascading down her back in gorgeous, unruly curls. His eyes had been unable to avoid her round backside, and before he could stop himself, he took in a shaky breath, shame combined with arousal spreading through him.

It had been so many years since he had seen someone...

The Beast, who had up until that point been frozen by her beauty, snapped back to his senses.

"Forgive me, Belle, I thought you had left and.. I'm very sorry."

The Beast didn't give her any time to respond, far too flustered and ashamed at his rash actions and arousal to stay any longer. He rushed out of the door and quickly shut it behind him.

He leaned against it and heaved a shaky sigh. Shaking his head in an attempt to clear his mind of the horrible yet intoxicating images in his mind, he ran his fingers through the fur on his head and left quickly in the direction of his own quarters.

...

Belle had been startled, to say the least, though not angry. He couldn't have known what was awaiting him on the other end of the door, God knew how many times she had acted rashly and regretted it after.

It was endearing to hear that he had barged in for fear she had left; it showed a certain vulnerability the being often kept hidden from her though at times slipped out before he could stop it.

Briefly, the image of his bashfulness when asking her to read with him the night before flitted into her mind and her lips quirked upwards with an amused smile as she fiddled with the clothes in front of her.

However, it had made her feel vulnerable and insecure that he had seen her. She wasn't one to flaunt her looks or wear revealing clothing and she was reminded of how much the other knew about her and now had seen while she still felt she knew so little. It hurt her chest to think about, and her heart sank further when she thought of how embarrassed and flustered the Beast must have been, and she quickly dressed in the hopes of talking to him and clearing things up.

...

When finally dressed, Belle had emerged from her chambers in the hopes of encountering the Beast and telling him that all was still well in the hopes of reassuring him their friendship had not been dampened.

She wandered the castle, at least the parts she was allowed to, and then the gardens, but the Beast was nowhere to be found and she assumed this was done on purpose. Determined to respect his wishes and give him his space, Belle spent much of the day in her room reading. Glancing out the window, she looked out upon the gardens. Deciding she could use some fresh air, she quickly grabbed her book and began to walk in the direction of the spring.

She exited the palace and once again walked throughout the gardens, nose firmly planted in her book as she enjoyed the cool air. She approached the brook, unaware that the Beast was sitting not two feet from her.

They sat in silence for some time. The Beast glanced at her, her eyes still not leaving the page, and he wondered if she was allowing him to speak first or if she truly hadn't noticed him there. Summoning his courage, he took the opportunity to apologize.

"I really am sorry about this morning," the Beast said hoarsely. "I-I thought perhaps you had run away without saying goodbye. I wouldn't blame you but..." he had started to say he would miss her but that was too personal. They still didn't know each other well. He needed to take a step back from this girl, but something about her kept drawing him in.

Belle looked up from her book, surprised to find herself not alone. She tried to give him a comforting smile though his gaze still held shame.

"Please don't worry about it. I thought you were Mrs. Potts with breakfast," she laughed. "You left so quickly I didn't get to tell you it was alright."

"Nonetheless, it was inappropriate for me to barge in like that," he said, eyes trained on the ground with guilt.

Belle shook her head, not knowing how else to convince him that she wasn't upset with him. Her soft, brown eyes pleaded with him to look up and see that she held no resentment towards him. It brought her great sorrow to see how much loathing he seemed to hold for himself.

She shifted closer, placing a small hand on his forearm, causing his guilty eyes to meet her soft brown ones. The touch warmed him in ways he hadn't imagined, and he wondered how anyone could feel such a calm from a simple touch.

"I would never leave without saying goodbye," she whispered, pleading for him to understand. They didn't know each other well yet, but Belle hoped to change that soon. It seemed that they were each all that the other had.

Suddenly, she stood up and took his hand. Pulling him to his feet, though she couldn't actually help him up, she commanded, "Walk with me."

The Beast was surprised by the sudden authority in her voice and he couldn't hide the smile of endearment at the strength she often demonstrated.

The pair walked around the gardens hand in hand with no destination in mind, their only desire for the afternoon to never end. They talked about everything ranging from politics to dogs, the castle and books especially.

"I was, um, wondering," the Beast began hesitantly, stopping in their path as Belle looked up at him with amusement etched on her face. "I was wondering if you would like to read some more, tonight after dinner?"

Belle looked at him as though contemplating her answer, but as the Beast shuffled from foot to foot Belle could not hide her smile for long. "I would love that," Belle said, grinning up at him.

Together they walked with their hands still entwined back to the dining room for supper.

...

The morning's incident was not brought up again during the dinner nor after as they sat together by the fire. They talked for hours, Belle revealing bits and pieces about how wonderful her father had been and how the book keeper had often let her borrow from his store.

The Beast in turn revealed things of a less personal nature though Belle was simply content for him to be talking to her at all. While he never brought up his own family, he would talk with endearment about Mrs. Potts and Lumiere and how they had been his most trusted friends for years.

When they finished their book, they conversed far into the early hours of the morning but the Beast worried about falling asleep together once more so when Belle yawned for the fourth time in about five minutes, he suggested they return to their chambers.

"I will escort you to your room," he said softly, almost as though unsure she would agree.

Belle nodded politely, the corners of her mouth twitching.

He stood first, outstretching a hand to help her up, and again he was surprised to remember the manners he hadn't used since he was taught to do so as a child. It seemed this woman brought out a different side of him.

She grasped his paw and stood, each waiting a moment as they looked to the other to make the first move as they stood less than a foot away from one another. The Beast looked down at the girl, studying the curious expression that caused a small crease in between her brows and wondered what she was thinking about.

Finally, he released her hand and turned away in the direction of the exit, beckoning for her to follow.

They said little on the journey back, exhaustion finally seeming to catch up to Belle as she sluggishly bid her feet to keep moving.

When they reached the door, they both paused a moment before the Beast broke the silence. "Goodnight, Belle," he said with a polite nod of his head, tasting her name almost reverently. And with that he was gone.

...

The next day was almost identical to the one before it, although without the embarrassment the morning had held. The Beast did, however, still visit her chambers in the morning, though he did knock and wait until she bade him entrance before opening the door.

He watched as her gaze went from confusion to a sort of joy that he had come to see her. Happiness because of him.

He cleared his throat, nervously shifting his gaze to the floor in front of him before asking, "I was, um, wondering if you would care to join me in the gardens again today."

His feet shifted as he spoke and Belle had to fight laughter at how nervous and sheepish such an intimidating being was simply talking to her. He always seemed to be fighting himself as he asked to spend time with her, yet he continued to do so.

His blue eyes peeked up at hers and she gave him a reassuring smile before nodding. "Let me just grab a coat," she said, bounding over quickly to the wardrobe as he looked around the room while he waited.

The bed was made and the room seemed relatively tidy. One would hardly recognize a person inhabited this place if not for the piles of books on every table or other surface she could use.

He smiled fondly at the sight before looking down at his feet once more. She walked up to him then, still waiting for her in the doorway, and she brushed lightly by his side, sending heat through his body.

"Ready?" she asked smiling, victoriously holding up two books in her hands.

He nodded and grinned back, extending his arm so she could grasp it as they made their way to the gardens.

...

They walked together, Belle's hand still on his arm, admiring the cool weather in the gardens. They said nothing, though the silence wasn't as intimidating as their first supper together. It had become a sort of comfortable quiet in which each was left to their own thoughts.

The Beast was just contemplating on what book the two would share that evening when Belle interrupted his thoughts.

"I see you've learned the concept of knocking," she said, a small smile attempting to form as she pursed her lips to keep it down.

Heat spread across the Beast's cheeks and he looked down in embarrassment. They had stopped walking and their arms had finally separated for the first time since they started their walk.

Belle's face fell when she saw the shame creep into the blue of his eyes.

"Hey," she began, stepping towards him and grasping one of his large hands in two of her own. "I'm sorry, I was just teasing. You know I'm not upset..."

She implored his gaze to meet her own and when it finally did, mischief and playfulness shone through. Her hammering heart slowed as her expression changed from one of guilt to a mock accusatory glare.

She elbowed him playfully, still clutching his hand when she pulled him gently to walk once more. "Come on," she said, rolling her eyes with a large grin spread across her face.

...

Time continued like this; some mornings would be spent together talking, while for others, they would be separate in their own bedrooms. No matter how the day was spent, they always joined for dinner and would sit together by the fire in the library afterwards.

Sometimes they would read, both together and separately, and other times they would talk. Each was hesitant to open up about their pasts, though Belle was more forthcoming than the Beast. She stayed away from topics such as Gaston and her life as his wife but was willing to reveal fragments of her life with her father, before it was corrupted by her husband.

As months passed, the unlikely pair grew closer and closer. Belle would tell the Beast about the bookshop and how her love for roses had begun.

The Beast always listened quietly, attentively, drinking in every word she spoke. He was enraptured by her stories, always curious to find out more about the unique woman who seemed to hold no fear for his monstrous form.

When Belle finally divulged how her father had passed away, her eyes had glistened softly in the warm light of the fire, and without thinking though with mild hesitation, the Beast had pulled her to his chest in a protective embrace, trying to express what he couldn't put into words but to let her know that she was not alone.

They had said nothing, sitting quietly by the fire as he traced soothing circles across her back.

The Beast wouldn't talk much about his past, careful to stay away from topics such as Amelia and his father, memories laced with pain and anguish that he wasn't ready to share with anybody. Eventually, he told her about his curse and how he had received it. He told her about who he was before the spell, how cruel and unfeeling he had been and still was, to which Belle would say, "No," with no further comment, as if that one word was all she needed to prove him wrong.

One evening, while the Beast and Belle were sitting by the fire, both pairs of legs outstretched towards the flames, Belle laid her head on the Beast's lap and curled up next to him. Gently, he stroked her hair. The silence remained unbroken for some time until Belle asked, "What is your name?"

The Beast sat up, looking down at her. "I already told you, I am the Beast."

At this, Belle sat up as well, warm brown eyes meeting blue as she asked, "No, your real one. The one you had before you were cursed."

The Beast hesitated, unsure if he was yet ready to reveal this part of him. That word, that name, was a representation of who he had been, of the cruelty he'd had to endure. Finally, he sighed, deciding he had already shared what venom he had held before and that divulging the name in no way changed what he had already revealed. "There was a time people called me Adam."

"Adam," said Belle slowly, testing the weight of the name on her tongue. Then she smiled. "Adam."

Adam couldn't help but smile at the way his name sounded on Belle's tongue, no longer seeming to hold the malice and anger it once had on his father's tongue.

At this, Belle resumed her position with her head perched on the Beast's lap and Adam continued to caress her hair. Out of the blue, as the Beast was just beginning to nod off, Belle hesitantly said, "Adam, you're the closest friend I've ever had. I just wanted you to know that."

Adam's fingers froze in their place entwined in her locks, and he swallowed thickly as his throat closed up with newly felt emotion.

"You as well," he managed to choke out, comfortingly running his fingers through her hair once more.

That's where they stayed the rest of the night until, for the second time, they fell asleep together by the fire.

* * *

 **AN: Special thanks to my first follower- thank you!**

 **-Hope**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Never mind my Father**

They say dreaming is a way for your brain to go over the day's events, analyzing and committing them to memory. But sometimes, the brain recreates something that occurred in the past and stirs the pot, trying to dig up things that people try to keep buried. Things that should stay buried.

The Beast had fallen asleep happier than he had been in a long time. He had succumbed to the depths of slumber next to his best friend, his only friend. When Adam had told Belle his true name, his name from another life, from another Adam, a burden he hadn't known existed was lifted from his chest and the weight he seemed to have dragged for years had been eradicated from the single utterance.

His name sounded like molten gold in the voice of his Beauty, the sound something he could never forget. He longed to hear it again.

But even though the significance of the name had been nearly entirely transformed, there was no denying that others had used the name, or specifically one other, in the past: a past he never wanted to think about. A past that was almost constantly resurfaced in his nightmares as they haunted and plagued his dreams.

That night, the Beast dreamed of his other life, the one without a curse, the one without love. He dreamed of the worst moment of his entire life. The moment he lost the only thing he had left.

It had been no secret his father had a temper, Adam had faced many a beating with fists and often times a belt.

When his father had revealed that it was at his own hands that Amelia had died, something within Adam died too. For years, he had dreamed about running away, of fleeing his hellish life but he couldn't leave Amelia, couldn't leave her to suffer their father's anger in his stead.

But Amelia was gone. Adam had frozen when he heard the accursed words leave his father's lips, his blood in his veins turning to solid ice and he wondered if he would ever move again. Could people live if their heart itself died?

But the ice soon turned to fire, a blind rage seething through his body as his vision went red when the realization that Amelia wasn't simply gone, that this man, that this _thing_ had taken her from Adam.

Adam had lunged at his father, knocking him to the floor as his hands clenched into fists, blow after blow striking his father's face until it was no more than a misshapen heap.

His father had tried to get him off, but Adam, in the prime of his youth at age nineteen, had the upper hand. He hit his father until his hands hurt, until the older man blacked out, until he was unsure if the blood was his own or his father's. He hit his father until the pain in his heart was too much for him and he collapsed onto the floor as sobs wracked his broken body.

...

When Belle woke up, the Beast once again had his arm protectively holding her to his side. He was sound asleep, but when she turned to face him, not bothering to remove his arm, she saw that his eyebrows were drawn together in pain and anguish. Then he bared his teeth and growled.

His breathing was coming in short spurts now, and it was hot on her face. Tenderly, she stroked the spot between his eyebrows, trying to soothe whatever troubled nightmare he was having. Almost immediately, his body visibly relaxed and his breathing returned to normal once more.

She traced her fingers from the spot between his brows down his cheek and to his chest until it rested upon his rapidly beating heart. She held her hand there, surprised by the strength of the organ she could feel through his fur and chest, and was pleasantly reminded that though the too may have looked far from similar, the same thing beat within the both of them, driving each of them forward in life.

Adam awoke with his face inches from Belle's. His heart was still hammering in his ears, his nightmare still fresh in his mind, he realized she had been trying to wake him. When he apologized, a small smile tugged at the corners of Belle's lips.

"The first night we met, you woke me up and I also said sorry. You told me, 'Don't be. We all get them.'"

The Beast grinned at the memory, wondering how there had been a time when the two were no more than stroked his fur again, this time on his cheek and Beast closed his eyes, completely sated.

...

Though the day began differently than the usual, it progressed as it always did; Belle read and Adam remained in his private quarters most of the day, thinking about Amelia and gazing intently at her painting as he did so often.

He wondered who she would be if she had gotten the chance to grow up, to _live._ He wondered if she would be similar to Belle as he often saw the parallels between the two. He wondered how different he would be if she was still alive.

As the sun began its descent, they joined for dinner and their nightly reading. This time, the book was about a young boy who lived with his father. The two had always gotten along since his mother died when he was a baby. When she had finished reading, Belle gazed sadly at the book, longingly remembering her father and his kindness toward every person he encountered.

The Beast gazed into the flames, trying to absorb the story and ponder what it would have been like to have a different man to call a father. His gaze flickered to Belle, whose eyes were downcast and clearly in pain. It hurt his heart to see such an expression on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked, absentmindedly brushing a curl from her eyes.

She looked up at him, eyes shining in the firelight, trying to give a reassuring smile though sadness broke through. "It's nothing really. Nothing that you can help with anyway. I was just thinking about my father."

"Tell me more about him," he said, not knowing how exactly to alleviate the pain she clearly felt though hoping talking about it would help.

"You already know most of it. He was the kindest man you would ever meet, he didn't have a mean bone in his body. He used to read to me when I was younger, and taught me to read as I grew even though it was frowned upon. He is where my love for books comes from. My father was obviously an inventor, when I came home from the market he would sometimes let me help, something different each day." She smiled fondly at the memory though tears began to trail softly down her cheeks.

Belle either didn't notice them or didn't care, but Adam couldn't see the pain fragmenting her features any longer and softly brushed his thumb across both cheeks, wiping away the tears that lingered there. She gave a half smile in thanks

The Beast put a huge arm around her shoulder, tracing small circles with his index finger on her shoulder.

"It sounds like you loved each other very much."

She nodded, not trusting her voice for a moment but she inhaled deeply, sighing in the comforting warmth of the body beside her.

"Seems you're always cleaning up my tears," she said, chuckling despite herself and Adam's chest shook with silent laughter. Wanting to change the topic, Belle asked, "What about your parents? What were they like?"

The Beast hesitated, reminiscing times that had long since passed. "My mother was the most beautiful woman I've seen, much like you are." he replied with a sheepish smile and Belle's cheeks reddened with the compliment."And like your father, she couldn't hurt a fly. She loved me very much but she died when I was a boy."

"And what of your father?" she asked, curiosity evident in her voice.

"Never mind my father," said Adam coldly.

Belle couldn't hide the hurt that swept through her at the hard tone he took but she didn't want to push him, knowing that he would shut her out if she pushed too hard, so she let the topic drop. She wondered what the man must have done to earn such anger in Adam's voice but she knew it was a long way off if he ever would tell her.

Sighing, she snuggled into the Beast and rested her head on his chest as they both laid down together in the protection of the other's arms.

...

The next evening, Adam and Belle returned to the library and continued their book. Belle read about the boy, who was now becoming a man. He and his father now fought more often and the chapter ended with the boy yelling harshly, "Don't talk to me, don't write to me, don't greet me if you see me in the street. I don't want anything to do with you."

Belle closed the book and mused out loud, contemplating, "I don't understand how anyone could do that to their father."

"I do," said the Beast quietly, almost unaware he was speaking out loud. Belle gave him a curious look but said nothing. Adam kept his eyes trained on the fire, deep in thought. "Some people aren't meant to become parents, and sometimes they take their mistakes out on their children who are helpless to stop them."

Belle understood what he was saying. After all, she knew a little something about helplessness.

...


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Amelia**

Belle and Adam grew closer and closer. They talked for hours on end, and Belle told him everything. Adam knew her favorite drink was hot chocolate, her favorite color was blue, and that she had her first crush when she was eight years old on a boy who was named Gavroche.

Belle wanted to know everything about the Beast as well, difficult though it was. It saddened her to know that something troubled Adam so greatly he could not seem to bear to talk about it, and though Belle longed to know what it was, she worried constantly that she would push too far and that she would ruin the friendship they had finally created.

She tried to believe him when he told her it was simply something he didn't like to talk about and that it had nothing to do with her, but a voice in the back of her mind constantly taunted her that perhaps he didn't trust her as willingly as she did him.

After all, she had told him painful memories herself, and while she had never gone into explicit detail of what her life with Gaston had been, she had never tried to hide it from him.

Yet all she had gained after several weeks of asking was that he liked tea in the mornings, his favorite color was the brownish red of Belle's hair, (Belle had giggled when he told her this), and that he hadn't gotten along with his father, though she didn't know why.

In the time she wasn't spending with her Beast or reading, Belle would often talk to Mrs. Potts and Lumiere. They were the servants she felt most comfortable with and she looked up to them in an odd sort of way as if they were her parents. Belle had never known her mother, but Mrs. Potts had treated Belle like her own child from the moment they met and Belle no longer felt she was missing that part of her life.

One day, while sitting with the Beast at lunchtime by their favorite spring, Belle interrupted their comfortable silence in which each was absorbed in their own thoughts.

"I know I haven't been here for more than a few months, but the last time I felt more at home anywhere was when my father was still alive. Everyone here... they're like the family I never had," she trailed off, not wanting to finish the thought with 'you're my family now,' or something equally as personal that would surely embarrass the both of them. "I just wanted to thank you... for giving me what I never thought I'd have again."

She looked down at her hands in her lap, flushing slightly though she was glad she had said it.

Adam shifted closer, their legs brushing as he settled beside her. He hesitantly reached out a hand, gently lifting her chin so her eyes met his own.

"This castle was never a home, not until the day you came," he said firmly, staring deeply into her eyes as if to ensure that she believed every word.

Belle smiled sadly and shook her head unbelieving; she knew he was saying this to make her feel better.

"No," he said, inching even closer to her face so that all she could see were his eyes and her vision was filled with ocean-blue pits. "It's the truth," he said, pleading with his gaze to trust his words.

Curiosity lightened the brown eyes and her eyebrows pursed together slightly in wonder. She still said nothing though seemed to trust his words now.

Suddenly, an idea seemed to light up her face and she sat up, a smile forming on her lips. "Perhaps we could invite Lumiere and Mrs. Potts to dine with us this evening?" she asked hopefully.

Adam smiled at the excitement on her face and nodded.

...

That evening, dinner was loud and full of heartfelt conversation. Mrs. Potts and Lumiere would playfully bicker at times, always with large smiles on their faces and one simply couldn't contain the giddy laughter that the evening evoked.

Wine was served and long after they had finished their meals, they still continued to drink, finishing more than a bottle between the four of them.

"I loved that boy since the moment he was born. He was always such a nice boy, always stepping around the ant lines instead of trudging his way through like most children. When he was little, he used to catch a ladybug or beetle and bring it over to me. 'Now don't hurt it,' he would say. 'just look.'" Her eyes shone with happiness at the memory, fondly gazing at Adam who was seated to her left, Belle across the table from him.

She reached over and patted his hand lovingly, eyes welling with love.

"After my mother died, Mrs. Potts practically raised my sister and I." Adam smiled fondly at the old woman, squeezing her hand in two of his own. But the Beast didn't realize his error until it was too late.

"Your sister?"

The room seemed to drop to frosty temperatures, everyone present instantly sober from the words Belle spoke. Tension and confusion radiated off of her, wondering why he had hid her existence from her. And what she had done for him not to trust her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she murmured quietly, the shock beginning to fade from her eyes leaving only hurt and betrayal behind.

"Not now, Belle, please. If you hadn't noticed, we have company," said the Beast coldly.

As soon as he said it though, Mrs. Potts and Lumiere stood from their seats and silently walked out of the room, taking the dishes with them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she repeated louder this time, anger beginning to filter through the sorry.

Adam's expression was a mixture of discomfort and exasperation. "It's not something I like to talk about," he said finally, a cold distance forming between them at his tone.

"Even to me?" Belle asked, her tone broken and wounded at the harshness of the truth.

"Yes, especially to you! Don't you get it? You can't get to know me, not that part of me. I'm dangerous, I'm bad for you. What do I have to do to get you to understand that?" Adam was shouting now, and he hadn't realized he had stood and walked over to Belle until he was towering over her.

Belle looked frightened but her fear for once was quickly replaced by anger. She stood too, looking the Beast squarely in the eyes.

"I'm so tired of you closing yourself off to me. You've said you want to be my friend but that is a two way street. I've told you everything there is to know about me, even the things I had never told anyone before, the things I _don't like talking about_!" she quoted his earlier words. "I don't know what I can do to earn your trust." She softened her tone a little and said, "I'm not going to judge you or hate you because of your past. I know who you are now and that's what matters."

Belle extended a hand, hoping to reach for Adam's but he pulled away from her. Again.

"Perhaps I am naive for thinking you felt the same for me as I do you. I'm sorry for ruining your dinner," she said and without another word, she nodded, avoiding his gaze laced with shame and guilt and exited the room.

"Wait, Belle, I'm sorry..." but she was already gone, leaving the Beast to his own miserable thoughts.

...

Belle changed from her dinner clothes into something more comfortable, namely the only dress that she had brought from her village, the one she had worn to the castle. She walked over to the library for a new book, wanting to distract herself from the fact they wouldn't be reading together that night, but nothing caught her eye. She scanned each shelf, feeling the many spines of all the books until one captured her attention: _Romeo and Juliet_.

She picked it up, looking at it thoughtfully as a flood of memories surged through her, and decided to curl up in the armchair next to the window, the place she had sat the first time she read in the grand library.

She had been tempted to sit on the floor next to the fire where she usually sat with Adam. She told herself it was because she wanted to avoid being seen for the time being, but secretly she knew it was because the place was empty without him.

The Beast found her there, so absorbed in her book she hadn't heard him approach. Then he caught sight of the title; the first book they had ever read together.

He sat down on the floor next to her and rested his head on her knee. Belle cautiously ignored him and continued to read, trying to allow him to be the first one to speak.

"Her name was Amelia."

Startled by the broken silence, Belle looked up, both cautious and curious.

"She had reddish hair, like my mother's, and the biggest blue eyes you've ever seen. She was an angel sent from heaven... I used to think she was a gift from God." Belle remained silent, not wanting to discourage him from talking. She was now certain that the painting of the little girl in Adam's private quarters was little Amelia.

"My mother died giving birth, but not before she was able to hold Amelia in her arms. My mother's last words were 'she was worth it.' Amelia was the best thing that ever happened to me. She was so full of life, so kind and gentle. And so beautiful. I was worried I would have to beat the boys away with a stick when she got older," he chuckled sadly. "She was six when she died." Adam suddenly sobbed, overwhelmed with emotion. "I don't know... I don't know why they took her away," he choked out, his throat tight with emotion.

He had never told anyone about her, and it was with great difficulty that he recounted her story to Belle. He threw an arm over his face, trying to hide his emotions. Then he felt a small hand, rubbing his shoulder soothingly.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured. "I'm sure she was lovely." Belle didn't know what else to say. She was glad he had finally revealed something about his past but it saddened her to see him so broken.

When the silent, wracking sobs stilled, Belle took his hand and squeezed. "Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me." She continued to stroke his arm, hoping to put into the touch what she could not with words. Hesitantly, she asked, "How did she die?"

Adam just shook his head, he couldn't share anymore, he worried that if she knew about his father she would realize he had become the same man, that whatever strange trust she had in him would dissipate when she discovered his past.

Belle just squeezed his hand once more and picked up the book. She knew her own words would not ease the horrific grief though she knew something had to be said.

"Oh, here will I set up my everlasting rest, And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars, From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last. Arms, take your last embrace. And, lips, O you, The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss, A dateless bargain to engrossing death."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Shattered**

Adam couldn't sleep that night. Never before had he revealed to another person that much about his past, and it terrified him. He was getting in too deep, allowing their friendship to grow even though he knew it wasn't safe for her.

He knew he would end up hurting her at some point or another yet he had allowed his selfish nature to rule his actions and form a friendship with the innocent girl.

He needed to protect Belle, the only friend he had ever known, and the only way to do that was to stay away. But he simply couldn't send her away, even if it was for her own good. He was far too selfish for that.

So he laid in his bed, waiting for the effects of sleep to take him under its spell.

...

Though the evening had progressed in a way Belle never would have foreseen, she was beyond relieved to finally have chipped away at Adam's mask and to have seen a part of what he had hidden from her and the rest of the world.

Perhaps they were finally moving in the right direction. She shivered slightly in the empty chambers and in the emptier bed. It was cool and drafty, and she wished they had spent the night in the library as they so often had.

But he hadn't suggested it and since Adam had gone through such a troubling night she wanted to do what he though was best. Though her bed felt too cold and too empty for her taste.

Resolving that she would not achieve sleep where she was, she quietly made her way back to the library and curled up with the copy of _Romeo_ _and Juliet_ by the slowly dying embers. She poked the hot coals and shifted the wood until the fire was ablaze once more and within its heat, though it in no way matched that of the Beast, she succumbed to a restless sleep.

...

Belle didn't bring up Amelia again. She knew it had taken great trust for him to have revealed what he did and she hoped he would tell her the rest in his own time. Though she knew there was more he wasn't telling her.

Though she resolved herself to allow him to make the first move, she still longed to know more. She wanted to know more about the man he had been before the curse, she wanted to know why he had been bestowed with such an awful thing in the first place, but most of all, she needed to know who he was now.

...

The friendship that the two shared seemed to change significantly after Adam's confession. While Belle had been drawn far closer to the mysterious man who was slowly allowing her to get to know her, Adam seemed to try to be pushing away, frightened by how much their relationship had progressed. And though Belle fought to get even closer, to convince him to let her in, Adam continued to push her back, keep her away as though afraid of frightening her away if she got too deep.

But Belle was not one to give up easily.

One night after dinner, the pair sat on the floor to try a new book. Belle had chosen it at random, closing her eyes and feeling the spines until one struck her fancy.

This particular book was very plain looking with a light grey cover that showed its age through its wear and tear. Its title was printed in a simple, coal-black font, and though it didn't look particularly distinct, Belle knew better than to judge it yet.

She brought the book back to their spot by the fire and sat next to Adam, leaning slightly against his shoulder and reveling in the warmth and comfort his proximity provided.

She cleared her throat, opening to the first page and began to read. Adam closed his eyes to the sweet sound of her voice, a sound he could never get enough of, and allowed her words to fill his mind, clearing his thoughts of everything else.

His mind strayed from the story when Belle's narration revealed the book was about a young man who had a heart cold as ice and no one left in his life.

The book told how his father had beaten him and whipped him with a belt, lash after lash until he was left bruised and bloody. The boy had eventually run away, unable to bear to live with the callous man any longer.

Adam tried to focus his gaze on the fire, attempting to dispel the unbidden images from his mind at her words but the memories kept coming the more she read, surging through his head causing his heart to pound loudly in his ears.

As the young man aged, his heart shrank, becoming arrogant and cold. He was now crass to the people who greeted him on the streets and those he had once called friends. Unfortunately for those around him, while the young man had an ugly, deformed soul, his exterior was breathtakingly handsome and he knew just what to say to get into some poor girl's bed.

Using his wit and charm, he had managed to get a wife, a beautiful woman, both inside and out. While the man had been kind and thoughtful before their marriage, using his charm to hide who he was beneath the mask, he soon let his true personality come to light. The heartless man would beat her relentlessly, trying to fight his own pain by forcing it upon someone else. He would take what he wanted, and gave nothing back, even pleasure.

And though the man was so horrible to her, so far from what joy she deserved, his wife never left him, always maintaining the hope that he could heal from his troubled past and become the man she knew he could be.

All the while Belle was reading, the Beast remembered his past, before his curse. The book reminded him eerily of himself. The only difference he could find was that while Adam had never taken a bride, he had hurt many women, physically and emotionally. He had only ever raped one woman, and he would regret it for as long as he lived. Adam closed his eyes, turning his face away from Belle in shame.

Moments later, she slammed the book shut. "I'm sorry, I just can't... I can't read that horrible book any longer."

The Beast swallowed thickly but said nothing.

"It just... It reminds me so much of my old life, married to that horrible man. I don't understand how she can still have hope for him, there simply isn't a way to come back from that. And, worse still, he makes it seem as though what he does to that poor girl is justified because he had a rough childhood."

The Beast suddenly felt the need to defend himself. He knew Belle wasn't talking about him, but he hated feeling similar in any way to the wretched man she had called a husband.

"I know it's no excuse but sometimes a person's experiences desensitize them from others and they forget how to empathize and realize that their actions affect other people. Sometimes kids are raised by bad people so they grow up to be bad people themselves...It's a vicious cycle, and no one can choose their parents... they can't help it..." he trailed off, knowing he wasn't at all helping his cause.

"Can't help it?" Belle raised her voice. "Adam, that man raped me. And you think it's okay because he probably had it bad growing up?" Fire was flaming in the depths of her eyes and she couldn't remember feeling such an anger in her life.

She had been more broken than angry when Gaston used her body, and she had known he wasn't a good person before the deed. Coming from Adam was nothing less than betrayal.

"No, I'd never say that, I just..." what was he saying? "I think that sometimes someone's actions don't always exhibit who they truly are on the inside."

Belle was standing now, looking down at him with a mix of anger and betrayal in her eyes.

"How can you say that? How can you stand there and act like that? Take it from someone who knows, rape is the worst thing anyone can go through. It's worse than losing a family member, and believe me, I've felt that pain too. Rape is not only horrible because it is physically painful, which it is, but someone is taking away your free will, your most guarded possession, by sheer physical force. They are violating you, ripping you apart from the inside out and you have no power to stop it."

Belle was quivering with rage now, angry tears beginning to stream down her face. Adam was too stunned and guilty to say anything, knowing that he deserved every word she hit him with and more.

"Rape shatters you. It destroys your innocence and leaves you battered and bloody. It tears apart any self esteem you had before and crushes it, leaving you empty. It leaves you broken and alone. You have never felt what true pain is until you have felt that type of torture. Don't you ever tell me that such a thing can be forgiven, no matter the circumstance."

Belle clenched her violently shaking hands, trying desperately to take a deep breath.

Her words had cut him to the bone. He knew how wrong the deed was, but hearing the words from the person he now cared about most had only reaffirmed what he truly was. He could no longer pretend to be something that he wasn't. He deserved to be deserted by her and treated like the monster he was. The Beast knew there was no redemption for what he had done.

"Belle, please, I'm sorry, really I am. I am so sorry, Belle." He stood hesitantly and took a step forward to comfort her and ease his shattered heart but she countered and took a small step back, raising her hands protectively in front of her.

Her eyes portrayed the hurt and betrayal she felt and it sliced Adam's heart in half.

"I can't..." she said, turning away and shaking her head with confusion and disgust, exiting the room and leaving Adam standing alone, staring at the empty space she had occupied.

...


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Hidden Secrets and a Brief Forgiveness**

Belle had always been an observant person, the type of child to notice the things the rest of the children of the village wouldn't, the kind of child that made adults uncomfortable with her questions and constant search for knowledge.

And Belle was observant enough to notice that something had triggered such a visceral reaction in Adam when reading the story, though she knew not what it was.

There were so many things she didn't know, so many things he wasn't telling her, even after she had thought they had progressed so much.

And it hurt her to know he was still hiding things from her, almost as much as the defenses he had made for such an unforgivable act the night before.

...

Belle was still upset when she woke up, though her anger had lessened greatly and transformed into pure hurt that her closest friend couldn't see how his words had torn her apart. Her chest squeezed as she remembered the hot, angry tears on her face and the guilt and shame that marred her Beast's expression as she left him where he stood.

She couldn't bear to see that expression again, that face again, she simply wasn't ready, and for this she remained confined in her quarters, relieved to find herself undisturbed by the man that allowed her to stay there.

She received all of her meals in her room, thanks to the kindness of Mrs. Potts, and spent the day alternating between pacing around the desolate room and trying to distract her troubled mind with books with character's whose problems seemed to greatly outweigh her own. Though her thoughts would always return to the guilt that gnawed in her chest and made her heart sink low in her body. She wondered what Adam was doing while she shut herself in her room like some hermit too afraid to face the world's problems.

Meanwhile, Adam was worried he had lost his only friend, the one person he had actually been able to talk to and connect with in years.

He hoped to whatever deity, force, and luck that controlled his fate that their friendship couldn't be over from that one fight. She was all he had left and though she deserved far better than what he was able to provide, he couldn't imagine going back to his life without her. He knew it would be the right thing to do, to convince her to go, but he couldn't do it. She was the first thing that had made him feel like a human, like a _man_.

Thus he resolved to talk to her and attempt to mend their damaged relationship during dinner or perhaps after for their nightly reading.

His plans were broken however when Adam waited alone at the dining table, watching his food go cold as he waited for her to show. He ate nothing and when an hour passed, a sliver of hope encouraged him to wait for her in the library. Neither of them had ever skipped their reading before, and he tried to use this knowledge to calm his racing heart, but it was to know avail.

Belle never came, and Adam waited for her there all night.

...

The next morning, Belle felt she was ready to come out of her room. She joined the Beast for an early breakfast, and he seemed almost surprised to see her, not quite sure if she was planning on leaving. They said nothing for a long period of time, and briefly Belle was reminded of their first awkward dinner together.

She shook her head as if to dispel the memory and returned her gaze to her porridge.

"How did you sleep?" Adam finally asked, his voice cracking slightly from lack of use, trying to break down the walls Belle had placed in between them.

"Alright, thank you. And yourself?" Belle answered politely, still avoiding his gaze.

A great jumble of emotions was swirling through Adam as they spoke, guilt and shame still tearing at his empty chest while a great fear he had only known once before that Belle had finally had enough and would leave him. He swallowed down these emotions and decided that honesty was the best policy; she would see through any fib he gave her.

"Quite horridly, honestly..." he paused, taking in a shaky breath. "I thought perhaps you were leaving. You-you had never missed our reading before."

Belle finally looked up at him, suddenly guilty for making him feel so horribly. Though she felt her anger was justified, she knew that Adam hadn't intended to cause her pain when he said the words, and communication would have been a more effective than isolating herself.

She thought about what she could possibly say to make him feel better, to perhaps explain herself, but the Beast beat her to it.

He continued, saying, "I fell asleep in our spot by the fire. Even with the flames, it wasn't warm enough for my taste." He tried some humor, hoping it would make her smile. It worked.

The corners of her mouth tugged slightly into a tiny, sad smile as she steeled herself to try to explain her reasoning and hopefully resolve the issue. "I wasn't ready to face you. I thought it would turn into an argument, and I hate fighting with you."

"I do too. Belle, I'm so sorry for the other night. You were completely right. I was trying to excuse unforgivable behavior and... you were right. I-I don't know what else to say..." he said, guilt still written on his features though hope was hidden in his eyes.

"There is nothing to forgive," she said smiling comfortingly. "You weren't defending your own actions, just trying to better understand a character. Of course you think... doing that, is wrong, I'm sorry I took it the wrong way."

At this, Adam stood and walked to her end of the table and took her hand in two of his own, examining it curiously as though it was fragile and would break if he held too tight..

"Promise me something," he whispered, pleading with her gaze to understand. She examined him with curiosity but said nothing, waiting for him to continue. "Promise me that no fight could ever ruin our friendship. Even after you... leave and start new somewhere, we will still be friends, won't we?"

"Adam, of course. Your friendship means the world to me and nothing could ever change that." Adam still looked unsure despite the comforting words and Belle knew he must have been lied to before. It troubled her to see how difficult it was for him to learn to trust.

Before she could reassure him further, Adam interrupted her thoughts, reminded of something that he hoped would make her happy.

His head shot up and he said, "I almost forgot, I got you something from the gardens. It was on the dinner table last night, as an apology, but it will serve the same purpose now. He gently placed her hand on her lap and strode out of the room, returning a few moments later.

In his hand, he held an elegant, glass vase filled with water. It held only one flower, a single red rose. He had remembered, and the small gesture clenched her chest and she flew to him, overcome with emotion, and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Thank you," she said, her eyes beginning to fill. He held her gently in turn, almost as though she herself would break, and each wished time would stop. Never before had either felt so safe and so cared for and they wished the feeling would never end.

With these thoughts came the recollection that she would one day have to leave him. She couldn't stay here forever, could she? It was out of the question. The Beast knew Belle deserved a life, a life that he could not give her.

...

Belle was relieved that their friendship finally seemed to progressing as they overcame obstacles and arguments but she couldn't help but feel that their growth would remain stunted if he continued to hide things from her. He had finally told her about his sister, but it saddened her to know that she still knew little of his childhood and the man he had been before the curse.

With the new knowledge she had of Amelia and his mother she hoped to learn more by once again venturing into the forbidden area of the castle. Her curiosity and worry had taken over and though she knew she was in a way betraying his trust, she hoped that it would bring them closer together in the long run.

She was almost certain the portrait of the little girl was Amelia, but so many questions still remained unanswered, questions that could only be answered by returning to the place she was forbidden from entering. Who was the young man with the torn face and why was his painting shredded worse than all the others?

She watched out her window onto the gardens as the Beast exited the castle and began a slow stroll across the grounds. Now was her chance. Quickly, Belle bounded up the steps into the west wing, looking ahead of her to ensure she was alone, and entered the door that held Adam's chambers.

Once again she looked around, this time with more of a purpose, gazing at the nest-like pile he slept on. She ran her hand along the soft sheets as she walked deeper into the dark, gloomy bedroom.

She looked up at one particular painting she hadn't noticed before; a family portrait. The mother and daughter in the painting were untouched by the claw marks surrounding them. The man who had a hand gripping his wife's shoulder in a sort of warning had his entire face ripped off of the painting, so that she could only see his body in an elegant suit, clearly expensive in material and design.

Seated in front of the man beside the daughter was a boy who looked to be in his late teens. His body was torn like the father's, marred by many claw marks, but Belle could still make out a handsome face looking out at her.

His young face was grim with sharp cheek bones and an angular jawline that showed a strength but a pain that seemed to come from within. He had reddish hair like his mother and sister, and his deep blue eyes mirrored those of the girl seated beside him. Blue, Belle recalled, like Amelia's had been. Like her Beast's were now. Realization dawned on her suddenly and the knowledge knocked the wind out of Belle.

She stumbled backwards, hunched over and holding her chest as she attempted to regain her breath. Suddenly dizzy, she sat precariously on the edge of his bed. This boy, this sad, angry, grief-ridden boy looking down on her, was Adam. Her Adam.

She stood once more as her heart rate had returned to normal and walked to the painting, a hand hesitantly outstretched. Gently, she stroked two fingers across the painting, tracing the boy's face, his hair. She stood admiring at his handsome figure, wondering the cause of the pain lingering in his haunted eyes was, when the Beast suddenly burst through the bedroom doors.

Belle squeaked in surprise and quickly dropped her hand. Adam examined her hand now hanging by her side and wondered what it had been doing before he had entered. Anger and fear quickly filled his heart as he realized what secrets she could have uncovered being here.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, anger evident in his tone though Belle could see the panic in his eyes.

Belle swallowed thickly, wondering what she could possibly say to explain her actions. What was she doing here? How foolish she realized she had been. But she had come here for answers, and if Adam had been more willing to reciprocate the information on his past, Belle realized, she wouldn't have been there in the first place.

But still she said nothing, gazing with concern and dread at her Beast.

"What are you doing here?" The Beast was shouting now, angrily stepping closer to Belle. He towered over her and looked down upon her with a look of pure rage, rage that Belle knew was caused not only by anger with her disobedience but also the horror that she could know what he had fought so hard to hide about his past.

"Adam, I'm sorry... I just... I wanted to know more about you. You keep all these secrets from me, you refuse to tell me anything. I thought maybe I'd be able to know more about you..." she said softly, hoping the rage would fade from his eyes but only saw them harden, growing colder as he pulled away from her.

"Belle, why can't you get it through your thick skull?! There are some things you can't know, that I can't tell anyone, especially you. Contrary to what you may think, you can't know everything!" Belle stood her ground, slowly trying to approach the Beast but he quickly stepped away from her. He needed to maintain their distance, show her that this couldn't happen.

"Adam, you've said that we're friends. I've told you every little detail about me and you know me better than anyone. I thought that was the type of relationship we could have. But I can't understand why you always close yourself off from me! Stop shutting me out!" she shouted, desperately trying to break through his walls, to show him that he couldn't push her away.

"That's enough, Belle," said the Beast, his voice becoming deadly quiet.

But Belle's blood had already begun to boil, and she stood tall, emanating her frustration. "Why won't you tell me anything? Why won't you let me in? Why won't you accept that I want to get close to you, and it's my risk to take. God, you're so confusing! Sometimes you finally seem to be opening up to me and I hope that we can finally move past whatever has been holding you back, and then suddenly you're pulling away, hiding a part of yourself you're afraid to show me! I can handle it, if you'll just let me in!"

"Belle, that is enough," he warned again, drawing nearer to his breaking point, the warning clear in the hard tone.

"Stop hiding from me!" she yelled, stepping closer to him and didn't allow him to continue to step back. She grabbed his hand to keep him where he stood but her grasp was nothing like the gentle clasp on his fingers. It was wild, unsure, and desperate. "Why is your father so torn?" she asked, gesturing wildly to the family portrait, her voice breaking as her throat squeezed. "How did your sister die? What did you do before we met that was so horrible you can never tell me?!" Belle was close to tears, so angry her face was bright red, and her hands had begun to shake, quivers the Beast could feel in his still clutched hand.

"I said, THAT'S ENOUGH!" the Beast shouted, raising his arm as if he were about to hit her, shaking Belle's grasp off his hand. Belle cowered away instantly at the motion as though he had already struck her. She felt like she had been punched in the stomach, but his fist hadn't moved.

When the realization took over that he had not actually hit her, Belle stood and looked at him with horror. The hurt Adam saw in Belle's eyes was enough to bring him back to the present, and he looked at his closed hand, almost as if it were a separate being which he had no control over, and unclenched it before slowly lowering it, disgusted with himself.

Belle was still trying to process all that had occurred in a matter of seconds, almost unable to believe what her eyes had seen. She had believed with her entire being that the man before her was different from the one she had suffered because of for years. She had known that despite his outward appearance, he was kind and gentle and would never intentionally hurt her. Belle's tears, which had been welling in her eyes, now spilled over.

Adam took a step towards her, trying to comfort her but the damage had already been done, and Belle raised her hands protectively in front of her, scampering backward, unsure if she was more frightened or angry.

"Belle, no, I would never..." He shook his head vigorously with the words, trying to dispel the image of Belle's terrified face that would forever be imprinted on his mind.

"I can't believe..." she whispered quietly. "You would hit me?" She was so quiet now and her voice sounded broken, even to her own ears. "I thought that underneath you were still a man, not a monster. I guess I was wrong," and with that she took off, not giving the Beast a second glance. She ran and ran, out of the castle and past the gate. She passed many of her servant friends but didn't bother to explain.

She continued to run, knowing neither where she was going nor how she would get there. All she knew was that her feet had to keep moving.

...


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: Warning, graphic events in this chapter. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Escape to Another Prison**

Belle didn't feel the ground as she ran, her feet crunching in the autumn leaves as she quickly fled, not bothering to spend another moment to get a horse.

As Belle fled the castle grounds, she had to keep herself from turning around and running back straight into Adam's arms. But then she would remember how those warm, safe arms had been ready to strike her only minutes ago, so she kept going.

A new pain, fresh and torturous sprang in her chest as she heard a roar of anguish from the castle behind her. The heart she had thought to be broken tore further and clutched desperately at her chest, trying desperately to claw out the pain that had eaten away her happiness from the inside.

She pictured the Beast, alone where she had left him, clutching himself and crumpling to the floor as sobs wracked his body and animalistic howls of pain escaped him.

But she couldn't go back. Not to that place, not to him. She was done being with someone who had the emotional capacity to hurt her.

So she urged herself to go faster. On and on, farther and farther, trying to rid herself of the man, the _beast_ , she thought she knew.

...

Adam stood motionless for several seconds, trying to grasp the emotions that threatened to flood through him if he allowed himself to move.

Try as he might, he could no longer hold back the wounds that tore through his chest as the hollow feeling returned to him, a sentiment he hadn't felt since she started staying in the castle.

How could he have been so foolish? So selfish? Against his better judgement, he had allowed himself to connect to her, no matter how unwillingly. And now he had hurt her, as he knew he would. He had allowed himself to believe in the delusion that perhaps he didn't have to be a monster. She had seen a goodness in him, one that wasn't there.

His legs gave way beneath him and he fell to his knees, holding his head tightly in his hands as he no longer contained the anguished roars and howls. The beast had already come out, and there was no suppressing it now.

His chest felt like it was collapsing in on itself, his lungs struggling to pull in air as he continued to express his pain in the only way he knew how.

Adam couldn't let it end like this. He was too selfish to let her go, at least without explaining himself. Without trying to fix his worst mistake. He had lost a mother and a sister and he couldn't survive losing her this way. Unsure of what he intended to do, he stood up and rushed to the stables.

He swiftly put on a saddle and galloped after Belle.

...

When Belle lurched toward the ground before catching herself on a tree for the second time, she decided to sit down. She was large enough distance from the palace that she was confident she wouldn't be followed if she was quiet enough, so she removed her shoes from her aching feet.

She sighed and rested against a tall tree, trying to catch her breath.

Suddenly, she heard some bushes nearby shudder. Placing a hand over her mouth in the hopes that whatever monster awaited her would leave if she sat still and made no noise, she gazed in horror as a being more fierce and more deadly than any of the ones Belle had pictured emerged from the brush.

Out of the bushes, to Belle's horror, stepped Gaston.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to come back. Missed me that much, did you?" he chuckled. Belle was too stunned to reply and she quickly began calculating what her best options were. "I'm actually glad you're here," he continued, "I've always preferred brunets."

Belle didn't know what to say. If she made a break for it, she might be able to outrun him but he was sober and steady on his feet, and Belle had already run over a mile. If she tried to escape and he caught her, she knew the consequences would be dire, but it was her only shot.

She looked guiltily at the ground, playing the part of someone caught doing what they shouldn't but who had resigned to their fate, before darting to her left, but Gaston caught her quickly with his strong arms. Her feet were still sore and she was barefoot so as not to alert him of her plan.

But she was greatly outmatched physically and Gaston caught her as he often did, dragging her closer to him and squeezing her arms painfully in an iron grip. Unwillingly, her thoughts flitted to the Beast and how he always took great care to be gentle with her, thinking she would break if he so much as touched her as if she was made of glass.

"Is that any way to greet your husband?" he asked taunting, enjoying the game. She pushed at his chest roughly, trying desperately to get away, but she knew she was no match.

"You seem to have forgotten what a wife's purpose in life is. Shall I reteach that lesson?" Belle stopped for a moment, frightened by the threat. She knew what was to come. Gathering what strength she had left, she screamed.

"Help! Somebody help-" Belle's cries were cut short as Gaston put his hand firmly over her mouth.

"Didn't those books of yours ever teach you about manners?" He smirked and pushed her roughly onto the hard, unyielding ground, maintaining his rough grip over her mouth while he squeezed her jaw.

Belle tried to bite it, but when she did as hard as she could, Gaston ripped his hand off briefly and backhanded her cheek. She screamed once more with little hope of success.

"Belle you know nobody can hear you out here," he said condescendingly as he once more placed his hand over her mouth. He loved to hunt out of the earshot of anyone else.

With his free hand, Gaston began to push up Belle's dress. She swiftly kicked him in the shin and Gaston briefly let go of her mouth.

"Please, somebody!"

"Scream all you want, nobody is coming," he said, his anger quickly growing and he decided that he needed both hands for the act.

By now he had pressed her legs apart, and pulled his pants open and thrust into Belle.

 _Not again, please not again_ , she begged as her body was torn apart. She screamed in agony lungs threatening to burst. In between cries and whimpers, Belle begged him to stop, pleading that she wouldn't run again, but it was no use. Finally, she closed her eyes and accepted her fate.

...

The Beast rode in the direction he had seen Belle run. He kept riding trying desperately to find any sign of her, keeping his eyes and ears trained.

The Beast then heard a shriek, maybe half a mile east. He squeezed his legs suddenly causing the horse to break into a full run. He saw red as he recognized whose cry it was and knew that whoever was causing those sounds was going to pay dearly. He urged the horse to go faster, praying he would make it in time as more sounds of pain followed the first cry as Adam got closer.

...

Belle tried to think of something, anything else to relieve her mind of its torture. She tried to study the lovely shade of red of the autumn leaves in the trees above her, remembering sadly that red had been one of Adam's favorite colors. She had acted rashly, she knew, and though she had every right to be angry, she had pushed him to his breaking point.

She had known Adam was a troubled man and couldn't help but think about how differently her situation would have been if she had simply stayed and _listened._ Adam could never hurt her, and he hadn't, and coming as close as he had she could see had torn him apart. But it was too late now, and if Belle survived she would spend her limited days with her husband, with only the memories of what true kindness and a gentle man could be to get her through the day. Surely Gaston wouldn't let her out of his sight now.

Suddenly, her husband's firm grip on her body was sharply removed, his body thrown off of her until she was left bare on her back, her breasts exposed as she breathed raggedly and sat up to see what had happened, unable to feel relief when she knew it was too good to be true.

She opened her eyes to see Adam and Gaston on the ground, each dealing the other hard blows, the Beast's claws slicing at Gaston's exposed flesh. Adam caught another blow in his hand and Belle was transported back to the night he had first rescued her from the cruel man. And despite everything that had happened, he was doing it again.

It was difficult to see who was winning because as soon as one would get on the top, the other would throw the higher body to the side and climb to the upper position again. Gaston's face was bruised and bloody and shone from a slight sheen of sweat, but it was more difficult to see if the Beast was hurt as his fur hid his wounds.

Gaston back stepped for a moment, trying to gain his bearings and as he did so, Belle could see the glint of metal in his right hand. Tightly clenched in bleeding fingers was a knife.

Belle cried out in horror as he plunged the blade deep into the Beast's stomach and she ran to him, trying to stop him. He tried to stab again but Belle grabbed his arm, holding on to it with her whole body weight, causing it to only graze Adam's chest instead of it going deeply into his heart. Gaston looked at her with disgust as Adam fought to remain standing, clutching the wound at his belly, and Gaston shook her off as though she was merely a minor nuisance and Belle fell to the ground hard, hitting her head on a large boulder.

She fought to stay awake, trying to remember what was happening but when she saw collapse to the ground, she could no longer feel the blood trickling from the back of her head and she picked up a fallen branch from a nearby tree and without a second thought, hit it sharply on the back of Gaston's head.

Gaston immediately collapsed on the ground next to Adam, knocked out for the time being. Belle ran to Adam and he tried to sit up before falling once more, clearly wounded.

He uttered one word before collapsing back onto the unyielding earth. "Belle."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Healing**

"Adam," he heard in a dream, a dream filled with pain and loss. "Adam, please, wake up." The voice sounded so troubled, he tried to open his heavy eyelids but had not the strength.

Belle watched the lids flutter as she shook his shoulder in another attempt to wake him. She knew she needed to act quickly. He was suffering from blood loss and if she didn't do something, he was going to die.

Belle didn't know how she did it. Something took over her body, lending her more strength than she had ever possessed and woke the Beast long enough for him to stand with her help and climb onto the horse.

She hauled him over her shoulder, and for a few moments, Adam awoke and tried to walk with her. He carried some of his own weight, but he would have ended up on the ground again if Belle hadn't helped him.

Slowly, she led him to a boulder after she brought the horse next to it. The horse wasn't too high up, at least compared to the Beast's height, and somehow, working as a team, they managed to push Adam's limp body onto the end of the horse. She walked beside the animal, holding the reins, and quickly made her way back to the castle.

...

When the Beast woke up, he was in a bed with only a pair of pants on. He looked around, trying to remember what happened. He remembered a blade deep within him, a hard fight, but worse than all of that, he heart the desperate cry of his Beauty, a sound that would haunt him for as long as he lived. He tried to sit up but the pain in his abdomen prevented him from doing so. As he grimaced and laid back on the soft pillows, Belle quietly walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

In her arms she held a bowl of steaming water and a small cloth inside it.

"I need to clean your wounds," she said quietly. Not waiting for permission, she walked over to him and helped him prop himself up on some pillows. "This may sting a little," she warned as she sat next to him and wrung the wet cloth out over the bowl. Gently, with a feather-light touch, she dabbed the cloth onto the wound of his chest.

Adam let out a low hiss through clenched teeth, trying not to show the true pain he was in.

"I'm sorry," she said, feeling horrible that she was having to inflict more pain onto him. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have left, I shouldn't have _screamed_ ," she shook her head mournfully as she continued to concentrate on cleaning his wounds.

With one finger, the Beast lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Please don't say that... you were right to run away, it's not safe here. But thank god you screamed, Belle, if I hadn't come, you..." he trailed off, not wanting to finish the thought. "Belle, something broke inside of me, seeing you like that. I would rather take a thousand knives than see you hurt that much again. I don't... I can't..."

"Shhh," she said, placing a finger to his lips. "Don't worry about me. I would have survived. You could have... died, Adam. You could be dead right now and it would be my fault." A steady stream of tears now fell down her face, and the Beast wiped them away. "You saved my life. Again. I don't know how I could ever repay you..."

Suddenly shy, she looked down again, and began to clean the torn flesh on his stomach, blushing in the process.

"Even if I had died," he whispered, "it would have been worth it, knowing you could survive and be happy."

Belle shook her head sadly. What a waste it would have been, losing his life to save hers. She was unworthy.

"You've made me a better person than I would have thought possible. You have the purest heart that I have ever seen and I don't understand how you cannot see that."

Dropping the rag, Belle grasped one of Adam's paws in two of her hands, squeezing it gently. She trailed her fingertips over the fur on the back of his hand, tenderly stroking it in the hopes of expressing what words could not. Then she dropped her hand and continued to wash his injuries.

She continued to work in relative quiet with only the Beast's slight winces disrupting it when he broke the silence unexpectedly. "I was four years old when my father first hit me." Belle paused her ministrations momentarily, wondering where he was going with this, before returning to her task.

"I can't remember what I did, probably broke something of value to him," he continued as Belle listened intently, not wanting to miss a single detail. "He was a hard man, a broken man, and he couldn't cope with that. The opposite of my mother. In hindsight, I think she was trying to make up for his cruelty in a way, she was so gentle," he paused for a moment and then rested his head back, staring at the ceiling. "Fists were bad, there is no doubt of that, knowing that he is using his own hands to bring you pain... the belt hurt more but was far less personal."

He chuckled darkly to himself, almost as though unaware that Belle was still there, but she was, diligently listening, not wanting to interrupt his train of thought with her thousand questions.

"When a belt buckle contacts flesh..." he continued pensively, "there's not a worse sound in the world... except maybe your screams," he finished with a whisper, a pained expression striking across his face but this time Belle knew it was not from his external wounds. "But Amelia," he said, smiling sadly at the sound of her name. "He would never touch her. Not a single hair on her head. I was happy to take as many beatings as I needed to, as long as he didn't hurt her."

He paused for a moment, taking in a deep breath, then winced as pain shot through his chest.

"Do you want to know how she died?" he asked, more to himself than to her. Belle kept quiet, putting the now dirty rag into the bowl before setting it aside, for the time being finished tending to the injuries. She looked down at her hands in her lap, an overwhelming amount of sadness beating in her heart for her poor Adam. "My sister died at six and a half years old because she broke my father's pocket watch."

He swallowed thickly; he knew he needed to finish the story now that he had begun but it was nearly impossible to talk about.

"She was an angel sent from heaven, she could never hurt a soul. Like you, she saw the best in me, better than I deserved." With these words he reached across the mattress and placed his hands on top of Belle's resting in her lap. Automatically, Belle opened her grasp and held his hand once more in the hopes it would help in the only way she knew how. "I came home one evening and she was gone. She always ran to say hello when I got home and that day she didn't. I asked where she was, but even then I knew she was gone. My father told me she had drowned, but I knew she could swim as well as I could. Later, I noticed his pocket watch had a large crack down the middle."

The Beast swallowed once more, shaking his head. He had never had to tell the story out loud before and therefore had never fully processed his emotions, and the pent up feelings now flowed freely.

"I knew he didn't break it, it was much too valuable. Only one person could have. He beat the purest thing in this world until she bled out."

Belle was overcome with empathy for this broken man, so many questions suddenly answered and she almost wished she hadn't pressured him to tell her, but it was too late to stop now. She squeezed his hand in her own, still listening without saying a word.

"She was the only reason I stayed with that man. I was nineteen, old enough to go and make a life for myself, but I couldn't leave Amelia with him. Without me, he would have to find someone else to strike, and I could never let him do that to her. She wasn't the only one who died that day."

He paused there, thinking back to the fateful day that his heart died.

"I pounded him beneath me until my knuckles bled. I was trying to somehow make up for the years of torture, but nothing could make up for what he did to Amelia."

Adam blinked rapidly, still unable to look Belle in the eye.

"She was all I had," he choked out. "She was my entire world and he took her from me... he could take my childhood and my innocence but he couldn't touch her. I couldn't save her. I was too late, Belle."

"I'm so sorry," Belle said, unsure of how to comfort him.

"It was a long time ago, but after that... I was a different person. I hated myself and my hate festered until it took over me and how I treated people. I did so many bad things to so many good people. If I told you, you could never forgive me, just as I can never forgive myself."

Belle returned her hand to the Beast's face.

"Adam, look at me. Nothing you did in your past is ever going to make me leave again. It was a different time, and people change and grow. We have all done things we regret but the important thing is that we learn from them. Please don't be afraid to tell me."

Adam gently removed her hand from his face, gently placing it back in her lap before he adjusted to sit up slightly.

Refusing to look in her eyes, he began quietly, "Belle, I raped someone. Only once, so many years ago. But it will never be far enough in the past. I will never regret something more, of this I am certain. It was before I became, this thing. This monster. But I was always a monster on the inside. I still am."

Belle would have been lying if she said she wasn't startled by the confession. She would never have thought herself able to have a connection with someone capable of such a thing. But Belle was too intelligent to judge the man she knew now based on a mistake in the past. She could see the overwhelming regret in him and she would have to be a fool to ignore it. Her heart hurt for her companion, and she hoped to alleviate some of that pain.

"Adam, for as long as I've known you, I have known you are not a monster. This doesn't change that. You made a terrible mistake, and you are still paying the price. But that doesn't make you a monster; it makes you human." She took his hands once more, trying to show that she would not leave him again, even if he tried to push her away.

Adam was unable to believe her words, undeserving of such kindness. He had allowed him to be selfish at so many points in his life and he knew that the right thing to do was still to pull away from her but he know he could never feel that solitude again. It was an anguish he was too selfish to feel again.

"You think too highly of me. I don't deserve your affections nor your friendship. You would be better off without me," he said in a halfhearted attempt to tell her to leave while she still could. But he was fighting too parts of himself, the selfless side that wanted the best for Belle and that part of him that wanted to tell her to stay with him forever and that her companionship was the best thing he had ever had in his life.

But Belle was not leaving again. She had finally realized why Adam was the way he was, beaten and broken by a man he was supposed to look up to and love more than anyone. Adam had lost everything he loved most and a life without love did something to a person; it made them unfeeling and cold, yet the man before her now had grown out of those things, realizing his mistakes of the past, and that was a rare trait to come by.

Belle suddenly felt an overwhelming amount of emotion for this man who had just poured his heart out in front of her. She squeezed his hands again and shifted from her perch so that she and Adam shared a warmth in the cool bed. She looked into his eyes and implored him to believe her.

"You spent your entire life thinking you were nothing, but you are not the monster your father was."


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: "Check"**

Adam had never exposed himself to someone in such a way before. He had laid it all out on the line even though it could have meant losing her forever. The fact that she had stayed and was able to see further than his past only added to his knowledge that he didn't deserve her.

Because there was no longer such a burning secret between them it seemed there was nothing left to keep the pair apart. They spent more meals together, using the time in between to walk in the gardens, horseback ride, or simply talk by the lake and enjoy each other's company.

When the Beast recovered from his near death experience he and Belle enjoyed long walks circling the gardens and showing Belle parts of the castle she hadn't yet seen. It seemed that once the most crucial bit of information had been shared, Adam could no longer keep the flood gates closed and thereafter wanted to share all of his knowledge, all of his experiences with her.

They talked about all things, both deeply personal and some that may seem minuscule to an outsider, topics ranging from Shakespeare's best sonnets to Adam reminiscing of the games he had once played with Amelia.

There seemed not enough time in the day to share all they wished and because of this they often slept by the fire together, not wanting to part even to sleep. Eventually, Mrs. Potts brought a set of pillows and blankets for the occasions they did sleep there.

One such morning after awakening together before meeting once more at the breakfast table once each had freshened up, the Beast suggested something they had never done before. When Belle nodded her assent with a smile he quickly bounded out of the room like a young boy being told he could have another helping of pudding.

She laughed with a small sound like the tinkling of bells as he returned with a large chessboard held carefully in his hand. Belle smiled at how boyish grin of excitement when he set the game down in front of her. She had mentioned once before that she had played with her father when she was younger but the topic hadn't been revisited since. Until now.

Quickly, he set up the board, placing the white pieces carefully in front of Belle before sitting behind the black ones. Belle sat with a finger on her lips, debating whether she wanted to say what she was thinking or keep it to herself.

"The player with the white pieces moves first," Adam said teasingly, a faux look of innocence on his face with his eyebrows upturned slightly as he tried to keep the smile off his lips.

Belle gave him a slight glare with a smile on her face before suggesting, "How about we make things a little more interesting with some competition?"

Adam was surprised but he didn't let it show. Instead, he smiled slightly and asked, "And what exactly did you have in mind?"

Belle pretended to ponder a moment before seeming to come to a decision. "When I win, you have to cook me dinner," she said, smiling confidently.

Adam laughed slightly, nodding his head politely before contemplating for a moment. He enjoyed this new confidence she was displaying, relishing the little game they shared. "Alright, _if_ you win, I will make you supper," he began as a playful smirk spread across his lips. "But, when I win, you will join me for a dance in the ballroom."

Belle placed a coy but contemplative look on her face before she nodded in agreement and outstretched her hand. "Deal, but I sincerely hope you are a good cook," she said playfully.

Adam took the proffered hand and shook it once before turning it and placing a delicate kiss on the back of her knuckles, smiling against the delicate skin there, and Belle could still feel the spot where his lips had been on her long after he let the hand go. When he released it, he shook his head tauntingly and said, "No, my Beauty. I hope you have a ball gown ready. I haven't lost in many years."

Belle pursed her lips against a sure smile and replied, "Then I guess we shall have to wait and see."

...

Adam smugly knocked over Belle's knight with his rook, raising his brows teasingly and took the knight off the board. His smirk fell when Belle took his queen calmly and placed hit next to the other black pieces she had acquired from him.

A slight smile graced her lips and though Adam pretended to mourn the loss of his queen he couldn't help but feel elated by that single, small demonstration of her happiness. Happiness to play with him.

He moved one of his bishops out in an attempt to take Belle's queen and set them on an even ground once more but Belle was three steps ahead and put one of her rooks into the row in front of the king. Adam moved the bishop again, ready for the next move in which he would take the queen if she left it where it was. Unfortunately for Adam, Belle moved the queen into the same row as the king and Adam's jaw dropped as he suddenly became aware of her plan. But it was too late.

"Checkmate," she announced, and the Beast knocked over his king as a sign of defeat, putting up his hands in surrender. She reached a hand out to shake his own in an attempt at good sportsmanship after a game filled with playful insults and smug smirks. "Mrs. Potts," she called after they shook, and the old woman promptly entered the dining room.

"Yes, dear?"

"Please inform the staff that they will be having the night off. Adam is cooking dinner tonight," she said smiling victoriously once more, glancing over where Adam was trying very hard to maintain an annoyed expression.

Without looking at the Beast to confirm, Mrs. Potts expressed her gratitude and left quickly, leaving Adam glaring sourly at Belle.

"Oh, don't be upset," she said, placing a hand on his forearm. "How about this; if you would still like to, after supper we can still have our dance in the ballroom, okay?"

The Beast smiled contentedly at this, and nodded firmly.

Belle glanced at the clock ticking away on the mantelpiece next to the door. "Goodness, look at the time, it's almost sundown. And I need to get ready for our dinner and dance. I'll see you in a bit," she said and gave his forearm a final squeeze before letting go. "Thank you for the game," she whispered in his ear, sending shivers up his spine, and with that she left, not awaiting his response.

...

Adam waited nervously in the dining room, unsure of what Belle was going to think of the meal. He had prepared, with the help of Mrs. Potts who was thrilled with the idea of the dance, a special pasta with olive oil and shrimp on top. He paced nervously, hoping she would like it.

As for his attire, he had dressed in a royal blue suit, with a yellow belt and lining. He nervously paced around the table, waiting for her entrance. He truly didn't know what to expect of the evening, he had never been one for close friends, not to mention the fact that it had been years since he had danced with a woman.

He had tried to make himself look presentable, relying on Lumiere and Mrs. Potts for help and advice in how to prepare himself for the evening. What a stupid plan it had been, asking her for a dance. They were merely friends and that was not something a normal person would do, and it was a miracle she had even agreed.

Pacing across the room once more, he wondered if Belle was as anxious about the evening as he was.

...

Belle's confidence seemed to abandon her as soon as she left Adam's company and began her ascent of the stairs. It was strange how aware she became of the calm his presence always held whenever he wasn't there. Already, she wanted to return.

But she still needed to prepare for their dance. Her cheeks burned scarlet as realization finally hit her that she would be dancing with him. She was excited of course to do something that would make her close friend happy but at the same time she was nervous, knowing he had been raised in a household in which he would have been taught how to properly dance, what to wear, and more.

She had only the knowledge her books gave her. She hoped perhaps Cogsworth or Lumiere could give her advice as to what Adam would expect.

But first she needed to figure out what to wear. The first step to believing she could pretend to be an elegant lady was to appear to be so. With this thought, she opened the closet doors and examined each gown carefully.

She didn't know truly what she was expected to wear but she knew she would not want to be seen in something gaudy and flashy; it simply wasn't her. But she couldn't be under dressed.

Finally, she pulled out a beautiful, yellow gown, bright as the sun, completed with shoes and a ribbon to tie in her hair. It swayed as she walked, causing the light to shimmer elegantly as she moved.

She wore more makeup than usual, which wasn't hard because she rarely wore any. She had never been one to know much about makeup so all she did was darken her already brown lashes and add a touch more color to her pink lips.

Then she walked away from the mirror and slowly swept down the stairs to her waiting Beast.

...

Adam's nervousness abandoned him as soon as he laid eyes on his Beauty at the top of the staircase. She seemed to hesitate a moment but when their eyes met, she flashed him a shy smile that made his heart beat harder in his chest and began to descend the staircase.

Adam had never seen a woman of such beauty in his life. He had known so many noblewomen with fair hair and light eyes but Belle's beauty put them all to shame. The fact that she walked with a slight uncertainty only added to her charm and endeared Adam toward her further. She clearly knew not how lovely she truly was.

When she reached the bottom, she again gave him her shy smile and he extended his hand for her to take before bowing slightly and pressing his lips to her knuckles. He was silently pleased that he had remembered such manners without Mrs. Potts' reminder.

The Beast then stood once more and extended an arm to guide her into the dining room. Belle took the outstretched arm and reveled in the warmth she could feel passing between them through the small touch.

With a slight smile in the hopes of easing Adam's nerves, they walked together to the table.

...

The meal was delicious, Adam was proud to say, and the conversation flowed easily. He had placed a vase filled with red roses on the table, to which Belle had responded with a tight embrace. It was so endearing to see such a kind man beneath a recluse exterior and Belle felt her heart pulled toward Adam. She was so lucky to have him in her life.

When they had eaten their fill, they walked arm in arm to the ballroom. Belle was presently surprised with Adam's graceful dancing skills. She herself knew next to nothing with what to do with herself but she was easily swept away by his elegant steps as he whisked and twirled her about. She couldn't remember ever feeling so graceful and confident of her beauty. She silently wished the night would ever end.

After dancing the night away, they finally retired to the balcony, gazing at the twinkling stars high above. It was a clear night with a full moon, the light bleaching everything of color and making her dress gleam silver. They talked until midnight at which point both knew it was time to retire though neither would get much sleep without the other.

Adam opened his mouth for half a moment and almost asked if Belle wanted to sleep in their spot in the library so the night would not have to end just yet but he lost his nerve. Each needed to undress as well and he knew it was probably for the best.

Adam walked her silently to her door, each too lost in their own thoughts to exchange conversation. Adam quietly bid her goodnight and left her at the doorway as she watched his back walk down the hall they had just traveled until he was out of sight. With this, she finally resigned herself to get into more comfortable clothing.

...

Belle tossed and turned in her sleep, thrashing beneath the stifling blankets as perspiration built upon her brow. She cried out from the phantom pain and with that she awoke, alone and drenched in her bed.

It wasn't the first time she had had a nightmare in the safety of the Beast's castle, although they were rare, but it was the first time she had awoken alone. This dream, like all the others, was yet another memory of her time with Gaston. As she often moved and made noise during such nightmares, Adam was always there to awaken her, shaking her gently and when the tears escaped when she awoke, he would pull her into his protective embrace as sobs wracked her body.

He was always so gentle during such times, stroking her back and her hair and speaking kind words softly to her as her breathing slowly steadied. But Belle had no such comfort on this evening, one of the best of her life. She had grown so used to having him with her during her low points that they became nearly unbearable without him.

She tried holding a pillow tightly to her while sobbing quietly but she found herself unable to relax without the comfort of Adam. Before she could change her mind, Belle crept out of her bedroom and tiptoed silently to the west wing.

Without making a sound, she opened the door to the Beast's chambers and stepped inside. Carefully, she laid down next to him so as not to disturb his slumber before pulling the blanket she had moved slightly off of him over both of their bodies.

Resting her head then gently on Adam's chest, he shifted in his sleep and turned on to his side facing Belle. She was face to face with his huge chest and with a feather touch, she ran her fingers softly over the fur of it.

He mumbled something incoherently in his sleep and she froze and hoped that she hadn't woken him up after all but for several seconds he didn't move again.

Then he spoke once more, and Belle was only able to make out a single word: "Belle."

Again, she thought he had awoken but looked up to see his eyes still closed. His lips formed into a small, content smile before he shifted his arm so that it was draped over Belle. Then he pulled her tightly to his chest, squeezing her protectively.

It was in his arms that Belle finally felt safe and she closed her eyes contentedly.


	16. Chapter 15

The Beast awoke warmer than usual which he soon realized was due to the fact that he hadn't slept alone. When he opened his eyes, his nose was in the reddish brown locks of his Beauty. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent of roses in her hair.

Not wanting to wake her peaceful slumber, Adam didn't move. Her back was to him and he had a strong arm across her midsection. She held it tightly to her in sleep, as if it was the only thing keeping her attached to this world.

When she finally stirred, she turned around to face him.

"Good morning," she said blushing. "I'm sorry about this, I just... last night I had a nightmare and..." And what? He made her feel safe? She couldn't sleep without him?

"It's ok. I get them too," he said, smiling in memory of their first night together in the carriage and he had woken her from a nightmare.

She giggled sheepishly.

Adam began to hesitantly remove his arm from her waist but Belle place a hand on his wrist, stopping his movement away from her.

"Sorry, uh, do you want to maybe spend just a few more minutes here? I'm comfy." And she loved his arm around her. But she didn't say that out loud.

But the Beast only smiled. He bent his arm so that he didn't have to remove it from its place on her side, and tentatively stroked her face with his large thumb. She closed her eyes and gave a lazy smile, never wanting to move from the place she was in during that very moment.

...

For some reason, probably because of the night they had spent together in the Beast's bed, even though they hadn't done anything, they both felt closer to each other. When they did touch, however briefly it was, their motions were often times less shy and they were less worried as to how the other would react.

That afternoon, after a lazy day spent laying by the fire, saying nothing, Adam and Belle decided to take a walk through the forest.

The walk had been uneventful until they decided to climb the mountain nearby to see the view.

The path up was somewhat difficult, although the Beast had no trouble with it because of his long legs and clawed toes would catch the dirt and stones as they climbed.

Belle, on the other hand, was having a harder time.

To the Beast's credit, he was patient, helping her up stones and hills when necessary.

Sometimes, there would be a step that was too large for Belle's short legs, so Adam would scoop her up as if she weighed nothing, and carry her up, gently setting her down when they reached firm ground.

Belle normally wasn't very clumsy, but she had no experience climbing so she had to go quite slowly to avoid falling.

But even with her extra care, she came quite close a few times.

Too close for Adam's comfort.

After one particular incident, Adam became very worried.

They had been walking along normally when Belle's foot had caught on something, causing her to lurch suddenly towards a cliff.

The Beast had caught her hand in the knick of time, and after that he didn't let go.

When she had caught her balance, instead of pulling away from him, Belle simply entwined their fingers as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Which it was.

His hand was at least three times the size of hers, but it still felt so right when they were connected in some way.

Belle could feel the electricity flowing between them and Belle could feel her heart pounding in her ears with excitement.

She smiled up at him and he couldn't help but grin in response.

How could this amazing, intelligent, beautiful girl want to spend her time with him? Not that he was complaining. But he simply couldn't understand it.

Meanwhile, Belle thought about how different this man was from those in her village.

Unlike what she would have first thought, Adam was kind and thoughtful and caring and sweet and sensitive and shy... the list went on and on. Then she thought about how lucky she was.

It could have been any waitress to see him that first night at Gaston's bar, and Belle had been the fortunate one to meet him.

Wonderful though he was, he puzzled her often. How could such a marvelous man want an odd book-loving girl? What did he see that made her special to him? Why had he chosen her?

Neither could understand why the other wanted them; yet another thing they had in common.

…

They sat together for what felt like hours, her head resting against his shoulder while his thumb on the hand that held hers gently traced circles on her knuckles while peacefully watching the sunset.

"Before the curse, where did you want your life to go? Did you want kids, a family?" she asked suddenly.

"I can hardly remember now. It was another time, another life…"

"Well what do you remember?"

"I remember having dreams of being able to finally have complete control over my life, with no one and nothing standing in my way. But since then, I had forgotten how to dream… that is until you came into my life."

Belle blushed, blood filling her cheeks with blissful contentment.

"And what of your dreams now?"

He hesitated before responding, "I imagine a life in which I'm not afraid to say what I feel. One where I am worthy of love."

"You already are. The man I know to be within you is kind and caring and generous and intelligent… I can't think of anyone more worthy of love."

The Beast began to protest, but Belle simply put up a hand.

"Just look around you. Mrs. Potts raised you as her own because she loves you like her own. And Lumiere… he has served you even when you were a different man, he has been faithful because he sees the man that I do. And I…" she trailed off, not quite ready to divulge her innermost feelings.

"How can a man who has saved me from unthinkable things multiple times be unworthy?"

Even with Belle's encouragement, Adam was still hesitant to believe her, too weighed down by the guilt of his past actions.

"I have done those unthinkable things. I almost did them to you! That was the reason you ran, remember?"

"But you didn't hurt me… you are a different man now. You took me in when we were only strangers, and yet you took care of me as if we had been friends for life. Which, ironically, we are now," she said, squeezing his hand.

"But will we be friends for life? You have your entire life ahead of you, and I'm unsure that I can provide you with the life you deserve.'

Belle looked Adam straight in his startling blue eyes and said softly, "But you're the life I want and I have no desire for a life without you in it."

* * *

 **AN: Soooo, short and sweet haha. I'm sorry that this chapter did not contain much but I hope you guys still liked it. I will post a new chapter later this evening probably. That will have more stuff in it. Ok, I'll stop babbling now.**

 **PS: thank you Claire for adding flavor to this chapter.** **xoxo**

 **-Hope**


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: I'm excited for this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Winter came on quickly.

The grounds were covered with snow, and briefly, Beast thought about the times he would go to the frozen lake with Amelia.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Belle, interrupting his train of thought.

"Just how Amelia and I would go skating on the lake nearby when we were younger," he said with a sad smile.

Belle smiled, and placed a small hand on his forearm, squeezing gently.

Then the Beast sat up suddenly as an idea formed in his mind.

"Would you like to skate with me?"

Belle laughed, then said, "I have never gone before but it sounds like fun."

"I'll teach you," said the Beast, proud he could actually help with something.

Belle laughed again, surprised by how boyishly carefree he suddenly looked.

"It would be my pleasure," she finally responded.

…

Adam had looked in many rooms throughout the castle before finally finding two pairs of skates.

The two walked happily to the lake, hand in hand, bundled up to keep warm from the snow.

...

They had a wonderful time. Belle had fallen too many times to count and she had even dragged the Beast down on one such occasion. They had both laughed until their stomachs hurt, each trying to use the other to get back up.

Eventually, Belle had gotten the hang of it and was now able to do it without holding Adam's arm. She circled the lake over and over, and zigzagged through the middle as Adam clapped and laughed as he watched his personal show.

Finally Belle stopped in the center of the lake and attempted to give a small curtsy and acted as if she was bowing to a large audience, crying, "thank you, thank you."

But, while she was doing this, Adam laughed so hard he slipped, falling backwards and collapsing in a fit of laughter. The Beast heard a loud crack and looked up, worried that something was wrong.

He frantically searched for Belle, who was nowhere to be seen.

Then he noticed a large hole in the ice where Belle had been standing only moments ago.

The ice had broken beneath her weight and Adam scrambled across the ice towards the gaping hole.

He watched as Belle struggled for a few moments, trying desperately to get out, before the cold took over and she passed out.

Adam bent down, trying desperately to grab onto anything he could reach to get her out. By now, Belle was knocked out cold.

Without another moment's thought, he jumped in after her, hauling her limp frame onto his back and climbing out of the cold water.

He laid her on the bank and shook her.

"Belle?" he cried, but she gave no response. Her whole body was as cold as ice, and her lips had turned blue.

All of the color in her face had washed out, leaving her pale and sickly looking.

He tried to feel for a pulse but found nothing. He couldn't bare the thought of losing Belle so he instead focused only on getting her back alive.

He shook her again, and rubbed her arms up and down, trying to get her her blood flowing again.

Suddenly, she opened her eyes and coughed violently onto the bank, choking out the water in her lungs.

When she had finished, she once again rested her head on the hard ground and weakly reached a hand up towards her Beast, only for it to fall back to the ground as she fainted once again.

Again, Adam lifted her into his arms and ran as quickly as he could back to the castle.

"Stay with me, please don't leave me... Oh God."

He had never been so frightened in his life, not even when his father had beaten him within an inch of his life.

...

Belle had never been so cold in her life. She felt as though death had come to claim her and she had somehow escaped its grasp, but not without feeling its cold, lifeless hand on her skin; touching her body, pulling her towards him.

She had been so tempted to give; it would have been so easy to just sleep.

But a warm voice kept calling her back, convincing her that she was needed, that she had to keep living.

Belle awoke in her bedroom with a fire blazing in the corner. She was covered in at least four blankets, maybe more.

She looked over to the armchair at her side where the Beast was gazing at her intently.

"You look awful," she finally said laughing. He was in the same clothes he had been when they had gone skating. His fur was untamed and his eyes held a fear that Belle had never seen in anyone before.

"How do you feel," he finally asked her.

"A little tired, why?" She still couldn't understand what his concern was for. "What's wrong, Adam?"

He paused, unsure of how to phrase his next sentence.

"Belle," he said hesitating. "You've been unconscious for four days."

Belle looked at him, startled. Then it came flooding back. Her fall, her body going numb, feeling like she was drowning. She put a hand on her throat and took a deep breath, trying to assure herself her lungs still worked.

Adam looked at her worried face.

"Hey, but it's ok. You're ok..." He took a seat next to Belle, careful not to get to close, almost as if he was afraid he would break her.

"I'm alright now. You... you saved me. You saved my life. Again..."

Adam shook his head. Then he broke down, laying his huge head in Belle's lap.

"I was so scared... I didn't know what to do... I just carried you back, Mrs. Potts knew just how to get you back. At one point, you're breaths were so shallow... and then you didn't wake up. But she didn't give up one you. She nursed you back to health," he said, his face still pressed into her many blankets. "I don't know what I would have done… I need you here… you keep me in the light. Around you, I'm not a monster. You make me feel like a man again." Belle reached a hand down and softly stroked his head, repeating over and over that she wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm here as long as you need me," she assured him.

Then he sat up, looking at her with his big blue eyes and giving her a shaky smile.

"I don't know if I'll ever stop needing you," he said, looking down, timidly.

Belle smiled and blushed slightly.

Adam put a hand up to her face and said, "I'm glad there is color here again."

Belle blushed even more, saying nothing.

"I'm so glad you're better now," to which Belle responded with an enthusiastic nod.

"God, I'm simply starved," she said, beginning to sit up when the room began to spin.

"No, don't try to sit up, you're still not completely better. I'll fetch Mrs. Potts to make you something to eat."

"Thank you..." she said smiling.

Then she noticed how hesitant he was to leave the room.

"Adam, I'm ok. Truly. Go get some sleep and something to eat. You look terrible."

He gave her one final look of concern before finally nodded. Then he exited the bedroom.

Mrs. Potts came a few minutes later, carrying trays with more food than any one person could eat.

"Oh, you're looking so much better. How are you feeling, dear?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"I feel ok. Just hungry and a bit dizzy."

"That's understandable. Don't worry, a few more days of bed rest and you'll be back to your old self," she said cheerily.

Then Mrs. Potts set the food around her on the bed and commanded her to eat.

While Belle ate, they spoke about what had happened over the last few days.

"Oh, the Master was miserable. He didn't eat, didn't sleep... Never left your side. Whenever I would tell him I would watch over you while he took a break he would just say 'I'll watch her with you.'" Mrs. Potts rolled her eyes. "Such a stubborn boy, that one," she said with a smile.

Meanwhile Belle was startled. He hadn't eaten or slept? That was ridiculous. She was fine and that wouldn't change whether he was in the room or not.

"You know he spoke to you while you were asleep," Mrs. Potts said suddenly. "He would tell you how you were going to make it then demand that you not leave. He said you weren't allowed," she laughed.

Belle's response was to look at the older woman wide-eyed.

"He really cares about you my dear," she said caressing Belle's forehead. "I've never seen him look at anyone like he looks at you, and I've known that boy since birth."

"I care about him too," Belle responded, silently adding, 'more than he will ever know.'

"I know you do. I can see it in your eyes... like he's the only thing keeping you anchored to this world," Mrs. Potts said with a smile of understanding.

Belle smiled too. She couldn't help it, thinking about how much Adam had shown he cared for her as well.

"That's because he is."

* * *

 **AN: Thanks Claire for the 300 words. Hope you guys liked the chapter.**


	18. Chapter 17

AN: So they are finally starting to admit their closeness to each other... let's see where that takes them...

* * *

Belle stayed in bed for many days. She was exhausted much of the time and very rarely hungry.

Whenever she would refuse to eat, she would look at Adam's worried face and take a few bites for him. She couldn't stand to see the pain she caused him and she couldn't help feeling responsible.

The Beast very rarely left her side. He ate with her and occasionally slept beside her on the bed.

One evening, Belle shivered under the mountain of blankets. Adam had been reading to her, as he did most of the time that Belle was awake.

He looked at her concerned. He stood up to go poke the fire, but it was already blazing.

Unsure of what to do, he turned to find something to keep her warm.

"I'll go get you more blankets," he finally said.

"No, don't leave," she said, a note of desperation in her voice. "Lay with me, you can keep me warm." She shifted to make room for him.

He sat down next to her on the bed, careful to not get too close, not wanting to smother her or injure her. Ever since the accident he had looked at her like she was glass. He worried she would break if he was too close to her.

Belle rolled her eyes and lifted the many blankets beneath him, trying to encourage him to get beneath the covers.

She was still freezing and knew his body heat would warm her skin as well as her heart, such were her feelings for him.

He sighed but did what she wanted, quickly pulling the blankets back up over them.

He was careful to leave her room as he did every night they slept together. He worried she wouldn't like being in such close proximity all the time.

But Belle was having none of it, and she snuggled next to him, still shivering.

He put a large arm around her and gently pulled her close, pressing his face into her gorgeous brown locks.

She fell asleep almost instantly, finally warm and content in the arms of her best friend.

...

Belle eventually became well again. She was still tired often, so she and the Beast didn't take many walks anymore. He still refused to leave her side, either sleeping with her or watching protectively from the armchair next to her bed.

They played chess many times and Adam would read to Belle every morning and before she went to sleep.

He was so afraid to leave her, worried that she may become ill again while he was gone.

When Belle was finally back to herself, the Beast relaxed a bit.

They went back to sleeping in separate chambers once more. Belle felt bad that she had become such a burden to him. She could see the worry and lack of sleep etched into his face.

For this reason, she wanted to give him his space, seeing the effects of his concern for her constantly in his eyes.

...

As spring came, and Belle and the Beast resumed their friendship as normal. It was as if the ice skating incident had never happened, and the change relieved Belle.

Spring was Belle's favorite time of the year. It was warm out but not hot and Belle could enjoy the beauty of nature around her.

She and the Beast went walking, and Adam would point out different types of flowers as they went.

"That is the blue morning glory. These are pink but my favorites are the deep purple colored ones. Come, I'll show you," and with that he took her hand and pulled her to the next set of flowers.

Belle smiled, loving how carefree he seemed. She was fascinated by nature and it delighted her that Adam took such an interest in these flowers.

"And that over there is a champagne orchid. That color looks so beautiful on you... but so does every color," he said, once again turning to her with a blissful smile.

Belle laughed merrily and squeezed his hand, and the Beast felt very proud of himself. He had just made her laugh. He felt like he could walk on air.

"How did you come to know all of these flowers? Were they in your books?"

"My mother taught me. She would take me into the gardens and show me what the different flowers were named," he looked wistfully off into the distance.

Then he shook his head and continued walking.

"And this," he said stopping in front of rose bush. "you already know."

He then picked most magnificent red rose he could find. He tore off the thorns with his claws and handed it to her.

"A beautiful flower for a beautiful lady." 'my beautiful lady,' he thought before looking down, embarrassed by his thoughts.

Belle blushed and took the flower. Then she walked back to the morning glory flower and picked a deep purple one.

"And here is a beautiful flower for my beautiful Beast," she said smiling.

But the Beast only looked down. He was not in any way beautiful and he appreciated Belle's attempt to make him feel handsome, but he knew it wasn't true.

He shook his head.

Belle looked at him sadly. "Have I ever lied to you?" she asked.

Adam shook his head.

"And I'm not now. You are quite beautiful to me." Then she placed a hand over his quickly beating heart, illustrating what she meant.

His pulse quickened by the contact and Belle smiled.

"My Beast and his beautiful heart."

...

One warm evening, Belle and the Beast had spent the night on the balcony, enjoying the view of the stars.

They pointed out different constellations, and told stories about how they came to be.

Some they retold and others they made up.

"And that's Orion. You see those three stars? They are his belt, there are his feet, and he's holding a bow and arrow. He chases after the three maidens Zeus, lord of the sky, put into the sky to protect them from Orion. Orion wanted them for his own and Zeus pitied the maidens. When Orion died, Zeus felt sorry about taking away Orion's lovers so he placed him up into the sky as well, destined to hunt the maidens for eternity."

...

The Beast often had dreams of his past life. Sometimes they were joyful, memories of playing with his sister, building a snowman...

Other times they were unpleasant. He would dream of the horrible things he had done to other people... and what his father had done to him.

But the worst ones were always the ones of his childhood. His mother dying. Him hitting his father. His sister...

Adam had the worst dream he had ever had that night. In his dream, he saw his father hitting Amelia over and over with a belt, with his fists... He would yank her hair and throw her to the ground. Sometimes he would pick up her tiny body and throw her into a wall.

And the Beast was helpless to stop it. His feet would be stuck to the floor, his voice not functioning. Adam would scream and tear his hair out but could do nothing.

The Beast awoke trembling in a pool of his own sweat. He panted, trying to clear his muddy head.

The hardest part about dreams like that was that Adam could never tell himself it was just a dream. Because it wasn't a figment of his imagination. It had actually happened and just like when it truly occurred, Adam was unable to do anything to stop it.

He put his hands up to his face, trying in vain to calm his erratic breathing.

When he realized that trying to sleep was hopeless, he stood up, hoping some fresh air would clear his thoughts.

When he passed the kitchen to get to the grounds, Adam changed his mind and decided a drink would make him forget. Or maybe two.

...

Belle awoke to a loud crash downstairs. Startled, she went to see who or what was making the noise.

She quietly rounded the corner, nervous to see who it was.

But she needn't have worried for it was only the Beast who had knocked over a glass vase.

He was stumbling around, unsure of where he was going.

"Adam?" she called. "Are you well?"

He turned around to look at her and clumsily made his way towards her.

"Belle," he said with a grin, as if her presence had made him the happiest man in the world.

Belle began to ask if he was feeling alright when she saw the liquor sitting on the table.

He was drunk.

For a moment she worried. When Gaston came home in this state he would often beat her or worse. But Adam was not Gaston, she thought and smiled.

"Look at you," she said and sighed, beginning to take a step towards him.

"No," he replied. "Look at you." He shook his head in wonder.

Belle lifted his arm around her shoulder.

Belle knew that the Beast would not be able to get back to his chambers on his own, and it would be too difficult trying to get him up stairs, so she decided to take him to the library.

She laid him down with the blankets and pillows.

"Trying to get into my bed already?" he said laughing.

Belle shook her head in mock disapproval and smiled.

Then she pulled a pillow under his head and a blanket up to his neck. She kissed his forehead and turned to go.

He sat up again, looking at her.

"Wait," he called. "Will you stay with me? The nightmares stay away when you're here..."

Belle looked at how sad and boyish he looked. That must have been why he was drunk. He must have remembered something in his painful past and needed to drown his sorrow.

"Ok," she said and got under the covers next to him.

They laid facing each other and he placed a large hand on her cheek.

She smiled and leaned into his palm, enjoying the feel of his hand on her skin.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, as if he wasn't sure she was real.

Belle blushed and looked away.

Adam leaned in, bringing his mouth closer to hers. Belle looked up and their faces were less than an inch apart.

"My Beauty," he whispered, his breath caressing her face.

The Beast began to pull her face to his but Belle, realizing his intent, stopped him.

"Not tonight," she said quietly. "You're not yourself."

Adam frowned slightly, then moved his arm down to Belle's side when his breaths became even as sleep overtook him.

Belle had wanted so much to kiss him, but she knew it would be wrong. He would never do this when he was sober, and the alcohol was probably the only thing influencing him. Those couldn't be his true feelings.

But Belle continued to reflect and realized alcohol didn't change the true feelings of people. It didn't make people liars; it made them honest.

But if that was true... then the Beast sincerely felt that way. Like her, he must have been too scared to admit it, but the liquor lent him bravery.

She looked at him as he slept, so peaceful and content, and an emotion that had been dormant for so long awoke within her. Love.

She gently stroked his face, careful not to wake him, and drifted off to tranquil, dreamless sleep.

* * *

AN: So, hope you guys liked it. Shout out to the first person to fave! Thank you! Also, the story of Orion is the actual myth, I don't own that. I just retold it in my own words. It's a wonderful story if you guys want to look it up. Hope you guys liked it thanks for reading.

-Hope


	19. Chapter 18

**Guys I'm SO excited for this chapter. I won't say any more. Enjoy.**

* * *

Adam was worried.

He didn't remember much of what had happened the night before, and Belle didn't give many clues.

He knew he had the tendency to reveal more than he would like when he was drunk, and he feared what he may have said to Belle.

He hadn't planned on becoming so intoxicated, but after each drink he felt more and more numb to the world and he reveled in it. He forgot his worries, his past, his deformed body. He was able to ignore everything.

But unfortunately for him, Belle had found him.

She had taken care of him, put him to bed, and had fallen asleep at his side.

All of this would have been fine, but there was still one problem.

What had he told her?

He wasn't comfortable revealing his innermost emotions, especially since he knew they could never be reciprocated.

He knew Belle very rarely hid anything from him but he knew she was withholding something now and it only added to his worry.

"Belle, what did I say last night?" he asked for the thousandth time.

"You said, and I quote, 'will you stay with me? The nightmares stay away when you're here.' You have nothing to worry about." Belle hadn't bothered to mention his attempt to kiss her nor him calling her 'his Beauty.' But what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

She knew if she told him all he had said and done it would embarrass him, and probably discourage him from doing anything like that in the future. So Belle withheld a portion of the truth.

Adam sighed, finally giving up.

He worried he had said his true feelings for her, but he found it likely that she would tell him if he had said it. That way she could tell him to back off.

He felt slightly better with this knowledge and for the time being, let her be.

...

During a leisurely stroll through the gardens one morning, Adam and Belle walked hand in hand, saying nothing.

Adam was focused on how impossibly happy he was at that very moment and how he wouldn't change a thing.

Belle abruptly shattered the silence, asking, "Adam? Do you think I'm... odd?"

She looked so fragile, so exposed at that moment and the Beast was shocked.

"Odd?"

He was so confused. Where had this come from?

"Yes, odd. Because I like books... because I can play chess..."

She looked down at her feet and took her hand from his, kneading them in front of her.

Adam immediately felt the loss and to be frank, was outraged that this beautiful, amazing, smart, kind, funny girl... could feel she was anything less than perfect.

"Belle look at me," he said, placing a hand on her chin, forcing her to look up. "I would not change a single hair on your head. You are the most amazing, intelligent, _perfect_ woman I have ever met. Never, ever, think other wise."

Belle gave a small sad smile as if she was trying to believe his words but was finding it difficult.

He continued, trying to persuade her he was telling her the truth.

"Before I met you... I was a monster, a beast. I hated myself and the world around me. Then you came into my life and showed me there was another way. Around you, I'm not the Beast. I'm just a man. Just Adam."

He smiled and took her hand in both of his. Then he brought it to his lips and whispered, "your Adam."

...

That night, Belle read from a book of Greek Mythology.

She had begged him to read her favorite story, _Psyche and Cupid._

"Aphrodite, jealous of Psyche's immense beauty, commanded her son, Cupid, to make the girl fall in love with an ugly, cruel husband. Cupid, as he was preparing to carry out his mother's orders, looked at Psyche and was startled by her godly beauty. Accidentally, he pricked his finger with his own arrow and fell deeply in love with the girl. He flew her to a safe home where she would be safe from Aphrodite's wrath. There, he told her they would never meet in the light for she could never look upon him. He wanted her love for him to be true and not because he was a god. The two fell in love after many of Cupid's visits during the night. Psyche eventually grew curious as to who her lover was and why she wasn't allowed to see his face. She held a lantern to his face while he slept and inadvertently touched his arrows, causing her to fall even more in love with her lover."

Belle closed the book, searching Adam's face.

"Did you like it?" she asked hesitantly.

The Beast wasn't sure what he thought of it. The story made him feel almost jealous of the love god. Cupid was as handsome as men got, so naturally he won the most beautiful girl.

But it was Belle's favorite story... did she believe that only beautiful people could love other beautiful people?

She couldn't. After all, she had been married to the most handsome man in her village and he ended up being a monster.

Almost reading his thoughts, Belle said, "I like it so much because the two fell in love in the dark. They didn't see each other's faces because they didn't need to. She fell in love with him for who he was inside."

Adam, seeing this new side to the story, suddenly brightened. Perhaps this was a sign. Maybe this was her way of telling him that his exterior didn't matter to her. Maybe she was telling him that she loved him for his heart.

...

That night, the two shared a bed again. Adam fell asleep sooner than Belle, and she took the opportunity to look at him. She studied his face, so peaceful in sleep.

Lightly, she traced his eyebrows and he hummed quietly. She then ran a finger down his nose with a feather-light touch. Belle studied his horns and mouth, gaping at his huge teeth.

As she continued gazing at him, she began to think about what he had revealed when he was inebriated.

When he had called her his, she had felt like she could walk on air, and it confused her. Adam was _her_ Beast so it made sense that she was his as well.

She smiled. _His_ beauty.

She gently picked up one of his hands and turned it over, trying to study it from every angle she could. She looked at his massive paw, feeling the short fur that covered it.

She imagined it was a human hand, thinking of what it would be like if he had them. Would they by warm and soft or cool and rough. Would they be calloused or smooth?

She then studied his huge claws, running her fingertips over them. Accidentally, she pricked her index finger on one sharp claw and briefly imagined it was cupid's arrow.

...

Days passed in a similar fashion, them spending as much time together as they could, and many nights they continued to sleep together.

One night, Adam awoke in distress. He felt something was wrong and he looked around the dark room.

His arm was around Belle and he held her close and made sure she was alright. She was fine, still asleep. Then the Beast realized that Belle was the one in distress.

She held on to his arm so hard he was certain that if he was a man, it would hurt.

She spoke every few minutes, revealing bits and pieces of her dream.

She said the Beast's name many times, each with a small smile on her face, and Adam couldn't help but grin. Then she said something that startled him.

"Please don't leave me... no, Adam, never... stay with me..."

Adam smiled broadly. She was his, and she never wanted him to leave. He stroked her face with his thumb, unable to stop his tender smile.

She said one more thing before Adam fell asleep, and it made him the happiest man to ever roam the earth.

"My Beast."

...

Adam said nothing of Belle's one sided conversation in the middle of the night, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. He made sure they never slept in separate rooms, just in case she wanted to continue their talk in her dreams.

Adam felt like flying. He grew more and more confident that he was not the only one with feelings deeper than just friendship.

Belle had always been his in his mind, but knowing he was also hers made him want to walk on water.

One night, while Adam had been dreaming about flowers of all things, he woke up with the scent of roses haunting his nose.

He took a deep breath, immediately soothed at the smell.

He tried to get back to sleep but soon realized his efforts were futile so he accepted his sleepless night.

He thought about getting up to read or something but his arm was wrapped tightly around Belle and he didn't want to risk waking her.

With his free hand, the one that wasn't holding her to him, he stroked her hair as his fully awake mind played with his memories.

He remembered the first time they had met. Belle was never afraid and looked at him with only curiosity, not fear.

He remembered how surprised yet pleased he had been when he found out she loved to read. It proved that she was more than just a pretty face.

His memories flooded through him as emotion washed over him. His anger with himself when he scared her off. His fear when she wouldn't wake up after she fell through the ice. His rage when he saw that man take advantage of him. His bliss when they first held hands.

At that moment, while tenderly stroking her hair, he realized he had loved her for a long time now and it was time to admit it to himself, even though he never would to her.

He fingered her soft curls one last time before finally closing his eyes as a content, dreamless sleep over took him.

...

The next night, they read again, this time a book about a handsome knight who had fallen in love with the fairest maiden in the land.

Belle read about the brave knight. He was handsome, and confident, and strong; the perfect specimen of a man. The book told the story of how he had first laid eyes on the maiden, marched over to her, and confidently asked if he could have this dance.

"He sounds quite charming," the Beast said bitterly.

"I guess. If that's the kind of person you like. Personally, I prefer a man to be sweet and shy and caring." She began to lean in as she said this, unaware that her body was moving. "Someone who cares about me and what I have to say. Someone who can be strong yet gentle."

Their faces were now inches apart and Belle, suddenly becoming aware of their proximity, leaned back and turned once more to the book. Adam felt the loss but said nothing.

Belle continued to read, describing the fair maiden whose beauty surpassed all. She was shy and delicate, and didn't speak much as a lady should. She wasn't very intelligent and her sole purpose was to make sure her husband, the handsome knight, was always happy.

"She sounds quite charming," Belle said, giving Adam a teasing yet sad smile.

"I guess. If that's the kind of person you like," replied the Beast, smiling down at Belle.

Belle looked into his blue eyes, so full of emotion.

"Personally, I prefer a girl who isn't afraid to speak her mind. One who enjoys books as much as I do. One who can beat me over and over at chess." He began to lean towards her, searching her face, as he continued. "I like someone who I can speak freely to, and whom I can trust will speak freely in return. Someone like-" but then he stopped, swiftly bringing his mouth to Belle's as he tentatively touched her lips with his own.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry not sorry to leave you with such a cliffhanger haha I'm so glad they finally kissed! Well, hope you all enjoyed it and I'll update soon. Also, I obviously don't own Psyche and Eros, aka, Psyche and Cupid. It is actually one of my favorite Greek myths and I highly recommend you read it. I also left A LOT of stuff out of the telling of the myth so don't be mad that I didn't include a lot. I just have the stuff that I thought would add to the plot.**


	20. Chapter 19

**AN: Soo... did you guys like the kiss scene? As I was writing it I was like awww that's so cute hahahaha... cries because I have no life. Enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

Belle felt fire spreading through her body from her mouth. She had never in her life kissed someone back and it was truly spectacular.

She briefly remembered the times Gaston had forced his mouth upon hers. He was anything but gentle and Belle often ended with her lips bruised and swollen. His kisses had not been out of love; they were because of lust.

But Adam's kiss... it was soft and tender. He was so gentle, almost worried she would react badly. It didn't last long, for he quickly pulled back, embarrassed by his sudden decision.

He looked at his hands in his lap.

"I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me."

He began to continue, worrying that Belle had been too embarrassed to push him off or something, such was his low self esteem, but Belle simply smiled and shook her head, breathing rapidly.

Without warning, Belle felt a sudden burst of confidence and desire and she placed a hand on the back of Adam's neck and yanked him closer to her, pressing her mouth once again against his.

The Beast's eyes widened for a moment before he relaxed and placed a large hand in her hair, stroking gently.

Fireworks exploded beneath Adam's eyelids and he succumbed to his immense emotions for this woman.

Each felt connected in an unbreakable way, but eventually they pulled apart from each other.

For a moment, neither knew what to say to each other and they looked both sheepishly and lovingly into each other's eyes.

Belle was flushed, with embarrassment or simply the heat of the moment, Adam wasn't sure.

Neither wanted to break the silence, so they sat there by the fire, saying nothing, not wanting to shatter their perfect moment.

...

Eventually, the exhaustion became to much and they both made their way to Belle's bedroom, neither wanting to part from the other.

The held hands, and the Beast softly rubbed Belle's knuckles.

They climbed into bed, and Adam put a protective arm around Belle. They laid staring into each other's eyes, and Adam, in a gentlemanly gesture, brought Belle's hand up to his lips, never breaking eye contact.

"Adam?" Belle asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Even if you never become human again, you will still be my best friend."

The Beast smiled and kissed Belle lightly on the forehead.

Some time later, the Beast whispered, "Belle?"

"Mmm?" she replied, keeping her eyes closed.

"I'd be a beast for the rest of my life if it meant I could spend one day with you."

Belle kept her eyes closed and said nothing. With a feather light touch, she brought her lips to his and fell asleep seconds later.

...

"Good morning, Belle," Adam said quietly, kissing her lightly on the nose.

Belle giggled cheerily.

"Good morning."

"I was wondering if you would like to do something different today, something I used to do with Amelia when we were younger, and now I want to do it with you."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Belle, do you know how to swim?"

...

The Beast planned their whole day out. He knew the best path to get to the lake and brought a blanket and basket of food for a picnic.

He wore a loose shirt and soft shorts that would dry quickly, while Belle wore a long gown for swimming that covered much of her body, as was proper for the time period.

The two ate and spoke about the weather and the nature that surrounded them.

Each admired the many birds and wildflowers that could be seen near the lake.

When they had finished their meal, Adam stood up and took her hand, looking like a boy trying chocolate for the first time.

"Are you ready?"

Belle laughed and nodded, standing up and not letting go of his hand.

The couple ran into the warm water and began the jovial swim together.

Adam took off his shirt soon after, finding the material too restricting.

He threw it back on the bank, then ran into the water, splashing Belle purposely in the process.

Belle mock-glared at him and splashed him back.

Adam sputtered, pretending to be outraged, and quickly dove into the water, swimming towards Belle.

He was fast, much faster than she, especially since the material of her long dress held her back so much.

He caught her quickly, picking her up and dunking her under the water. She came up to the surface laughing.

"Wait, just a moment, Adam," she said, stepping out of the lake. "Turn around for a second, please." Adam was confused but he obeyed without delaying.

"What is it, Belle?"

"Give me a minute."

On the bank, Belle undressed until she was in only her under clothes. She pulled on the wet shirt on the ground for some semblance of modesty, but she was so tired of that unrelenting dress.

The shirt was much too big for her and it came down almost to her knees. Adam had seen her before, she comforted herself. He barged into her room one morning and saw her in nothing but panties, so this had to be okay. Granted, her back had been to him, but still.

"Ok," she called to Adam, quickly reentering the water.

The Beast turned around and saw Belle's dress abandoned on the bank. He looked over to her, almost afraid she would be wearing nothing, but was relieved and somewhat disappointed to find out she was still clothed.

His mouth dropped a bit at the sight of her long, lean legs.

She ran back over to him and splashed him in the face, bringing him back to his senses.

She then quickly swam away, squealing when he once again grabbed her around the waist from behind.

"Did you really think wearing this," he said, grabbing the part of her shirt that floated on the surface, "would make you faster than me?"

Belle giggled, squirming in his iron grasp.

He suddenly devoured her neck hungrily before turning her around and giving her a playful kiss on the mouth.

The kiss instantly deepened as Belle threw her arms around his neck while his held her waist. Just as they were both running out of breath, Belle splashed him again, and swam as fast as she could towards the bank.

...

Belle and the Beast dried off and once again laid on the blanket as the sun set in front of them.

Out of the blue, Adam took Belle's hand and kissed her palm, before placing it over his heart.

Belle could feel it beating rapidly beneath her fingers, and she smiled knowing it beat for her.

"What am I thinking right now?" Adam asked Belle quietly.

"Well, you're thinking it's kind of cold. You're thinking that the sunset is the most beautiful thing you've ever seen. And you're thinking, 'Belle wears this shirt better than I do. I should let her keep it,'" she said playfully.

"While two of those things are true, they were not what I was thinking. I was thinking I couldn't be any warmer, lying here with you. _You_ are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and the sunset is a distant second. But mostly I was thinking about how lucky I was to get you."

"Only one problem; there is no such thing as luck."

"I used to think so. But then I met you. How else can you explain a Beast like me getting a girl like you?"

Belle blushed and smiled up at the Beast, taking his hand and placing it on her heart.

"You don't need luck to get me. You're heart was enough."

...

That night, Belle and her Beast lay in their bed, Belle's head laying softly on the Beast's chest.

They entwined their hands and Belle lifted both of them, examining them from every angle.

"What's your worst fear?" Belle asked suddenly, slicing through the building silence.

"What am I afraid of," Adam repeated to himself, pondering.

"I'm afraid of a lot of things. I was afraid of my father. I'm afraid of myself, who I was and what I did. But my worst fear... my worst fear by far would be losing you."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"I'm afraid, too, Adam. I'm afraid of how different I was, well, am. I'm afraid that someday you're going to wake up one day and realize that I'm not worth it."

"Belle that could never happen. I've told you a thousand times... you're perfect the way you are and please don't think differently."

Both stared at their joined hands for a moment.

"There is something I never told you... when I was married to Gaston... he didn't only force me to be with him. He made me pleasure many of his friends at the bar..."

"That doesn't matter-"

"Wait, there's more... I've never found any _pleasure_ with doing that thing. That's one of the reason's I'm so odd... I don't enjoy something every person should."

Adam shook his head incredulously.

"Belle, when people... are intimate... when it's not with the right person, it's not pleasurable. I don't know how to explain it but what you did with those men was sex and what Gaston did to you was rape... none of those cases were with the right man. Making love is different. That's what people find pleasurable. That's when you are intimate with someone you love inside and out," Adam said, squeezing Belle's hand.

Belle sat up slightly and gave him a small kiss on the chest.

"Thank you," she whispered, and the two fell asleep, hands interlocking and Belle's head on his chest.

...

 **How'd you guys like it? I know that the whole swim scene wasn't entirely historically accurate. During the 1700s, women did wear dresses to swim but it is unlikely they would wear less material than that but Belle is not like the "norm" per se, so I wrote it like that. I hope you guys enjoyed reading and I will try to update soon.**

-Hope


	21. Chapter 20

**AN: Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Guilt is a powerful emotion. It makes a person feel unworthy, as if they can never find redemption for whatever they had done.

Adam was no stranger to remorse. He had done too many things in his life that he felt he could never be forgiven. And if he was, he would feel as if he didn't deserve it.

Just like he didn't deserve Belle.

...

One evening, Adam and Belle laid near the brook in the garden beneath the stars.

Every few seconds, they would glance at the other, wondering what they were thinking.

Belle shivered slightly and the Beast wrapped his warm body around her.

"What are you thinking about?' he whispered in her ear.

"I was thinking about the first night we met. When you saved me for the first time of many."

Adam frowned slightly at the thought of Belle's bruised face.

He shook his head, dispelling the memory.

"Why would you want to think about that?"

Belle thought for a moment, then answered, "I was thinking about how I immediately wanted to know you. You ordered a hot chocolate and I thought that was so strange because most men who went to that bar only wanted sex or beer."

"I remember. I was worried you would run when my hood fell off... but you only seemed curious, not at all frightened."

Belle smiled at him, reaching a hand to stroke the fur on his face.

"Now who would be afraid of you," she joked.

Adam shook his head, smiling slightly. "You were the first person who looked at me without running or screaming. You confused me, and I wondered how a woman who had such a rotten experience with men could possibly not be afraid of me."

"That's because I saw past your exterior. Your eyes... they show all of your emotions. They are proof that you are human on the inside."

They sat in silence for a moment, when Belle said, "Hey Adam? Thank you, by the way, for having me as your waitress out of all the others. And for letting me come with you on that first night."

"Even if I hadn't met you then, I still would have found you."

...

Belle fell asleep in the powerful arms of her lover, and Adam scooped her up and carried her to her bed.

Gently, he stroked her hair out of her face and pulled the covers up over her.

He thought about how much he cared for this woman. His immense feelings for her suddenly frightened him.

What was he doing? He couldn't have her; he didn't deserve her. She deserved a man who was polite and handsome and who could provide her with a family and friends, not a life in isolation.

He was so conflicted. His feelings ran so deeply in his heart for he but he worried he would never be enough. That he _could_ never be enough.

He felt so incredibly guilty.

...

Belle awoke, for the first time in weeks, alone.

Adam was not an early riser and normally, Belle awoke before him.

She reached a hand over to his side of the bed, wondering if he had gone to breakfast early, but the mattress was cold where he usually slept, and Belle immediately knew he hadn't slept in their bed.

Yet he had taken her to her bed? She couldn't remember walking after their supper under the stars, so he must have carried her. Then why did he leave?

...

At the breakfast table, the Beast and Belle at in silence for many minutes.

Finally, Belle broke the quiet, asking, "Why didn't you sleep with me last night?" Her tone was conversational, but it held a hint of worry in it.

Adam, looking down at his unfinished porridge, cleared his throat nervously.

"I... Belle, I think we should talk."

Belle was concerned now. The Beast still refused to look her in the eyes, and Belle could tell he was worried about something.

"Adam? What's wrong?"

The Beast briefly looked at Belle's face, her eyes searching his, and he worried she would be able to stare right into his soul, so he quickly looked down again.

"Belle... I think we need to stop this before it starts," he said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. "I know I'm going to end up hurting you, and I can't bare to do that again. I don't deserve you... you are a beautiful woman and you deserve a beautiful life. I can't give you-" he started to continue, but Belle sharply cut him off.

By now, Belle was standing right over him, looking down on him with sympathy.

"Adam," she said, but the Beast kept his head down, unable to meet her eyes for he knew if he did, he would be too selfish to go through with his selfless plan. He was much too greedy. "Adam look at me," she demanded sharply, and the Beast swiftly looked up, peering into her loving eyes. "When are you going to realize that being with you... that's my choice. You can't make that decision for me. And if I want to put my heart out on the line and trust you with it, that's what I'm going to do and you can't stop me."

Adam gazed longingly into he light brown eyes, patterned with flecks of gold.

She was so strong, and so brave. And she trusted him.

The Beast stood up, no gazing down at her.

"Adam, you saw what my life was like before I met you. You say you can't give me the life I deserve. But you're the life I need. With you, I have everything I could ever want."

Belle reached both of her hands out and grasped his, squeezing them tightly.

"I'm afraid, Belle."

Belle embraced him tightly, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close.

Adam placed his huge hands on her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"What are you afraid of?"

Adam paused, enjoying the feeling of her arms around him.

"I'm afraid I'm falling for you."

...

* * *

 **AN: Super short, I know I'm sorry. I will try to update again maybe tonight, we'll see. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it and I'll post again soon.**

 **-Hope**


	22. Chapter 21

**AN: hey guys how's it going? Just to let you know, my school is starting up again on Thursday so I'm probably not going to be able to update as often as I do now. I will most likely only be able to do it on weekends and I'm really sorry for that. Thanks for reading my story.**

* * *

Adam woke up alone. He wasn't cold, thanks to his thick fur, but the bed felt empty. Belle didn't take up much space in the bed, because she was so small, but she occupied so much space in his mind he felt almost lost without her.

The Beast walked down the stairs to the dining room, stomach growling. He chuckled, thinking how it was such a beastly growl.

He inhaled deeply, enjoying an unfamiliar scent.

He walked into the kitchen, trying to place what it was that was cooking.

In the kitchen, Belle was taking out a loaf of bread from the oven. The bread smelled almost sour, though delicious, and Adam pondered what it was.

Belle placed the loaf on the kitchen table, allowing it to cool a moment.

Adam, seizing the opportunity in which her back was to him, snuck up behind her and looped his arms around her waist.

He softly kissed her cheek, and Belle squealed in surprise.

She turned to face him, kissing him fully on the mouth, and she tasted of flower.

"You weren't supposed to wake up yet," she said, accusatory.

"And why is that?" replied the Beast, raising an eyebrow.

"Because," she said, "this was supposed to be a surprise," she pouted.

"Don't pout," commanded the Beast.

"And why is that?" Belle repeated teasingly.

"Because, it makes me want to kiss you," he said, tugging at her chin and pulling her into a swift though sweet kiss.

"I shall have to remember that," she said, pouting once more.

Adam laughed and asked, "What are you making?"

Belle looked at her creating, now waiting to be sliced.

"It's called sourdough bread. From what I've read, it's apparently made commonly in the north. My father read a recipe once and he taught it to me. We've been making it ever since," she said smiling.

Adam smiled in return. "Well it smells delicious."

Belle blushed with pride. She picked at a part of the loaf and then ripped that piece in half, handing one part to the Beast.

Each popped the piece in their mouths and chewed thoughtfully.

It was some of the best bread Belle had made on her own, her father had always been the better cook, but she had to say this was pretty good.

She looked up at the Beast nervously, worried he wouldn't like the distinct flavor.

Adam's eyes closed as he let out a noise of appreciation.

"This is by far the best bread I've ever had," he said, smiling down at her.

"Are you just being nice," she said, giving a fake suspicious look.

"I'm not nice," replied Adam as he swooped down for a rough kiss.

Belle responded, then broke away, taking the bread into the dining room so they could enjoy the rest of their breakfast.

...

The next morning, Belle felt something hard poking her from behind.

She scooted away from it, wondering what it was in a moment of morning grogginess.

She soon realized, it was something she had read about before. "Morning wood."

Belle laid close enough to the Beast that she could feel it occasionally brush against her. She wanted to pretend to be asleep, knowing that Adam was smart enough to know that she had felt it if she was awake and not close to him.

Adam awoke a little later, and seeming to feel it too, he looked at Belle, making sure she was still asleep. Belle kept her eyes closed and tried to keep her breaths even as she felt the weight shift on the bed.

The Beast gave a sigh of relief when he saw her sleeping form, and got out of bed, intending to take a cold shower.

After a few minutes had passed, Belle got up as well, and she assumed that Adam had gone down to breakfast. She decided to take a nice bath before she went down.

Adam had just finished undressing when Belle had entered the room.

He was naked from head to toe and Belle looked startled at the sight in front of her.

She quickly averted her eyes, but she had already seen everything, and there was no forgetting such a sight.

"Oh goodness. I'm sorry, oh God." She quickly exited the room, not wanting to embarrass Adam nor herself any more than she already had.

...

Lunch that day was quieter than usual.

Each chewed their food, deep in thought.

Belle, of course, was incredibly embarrassed and ashamed of herself, while the Beast felt self conscious. No one had ever seen his entire body while he was in this form, and Adam knew it was anything but handsome.

Belle of course felt the opposite. There was something amazing in the power of his stance, in the strength his immense body possessed. She had been more embarrassed by her own reaction to him than actually bursting through the door.

"I'm sorry again, about... this morning," she finally said. Not thinking about what she was about to say, she said, "I thought I heard your footsteps go down the stairs after you got up..." she paused, realizing what she had just revealed.

Adam was aware of her mistake too. She had just divulged that she had been awake when he left, meaning she had indeed felt his little "problem."

"The point is it was rude of me to barge in like that and I'm very sorry for making you feel uncomfortable," she finished, blushing down at her plate.

Adam smiled slightly, remembering when he had done the exact same thing to Belle, that is, bursting into her room without waiting to be invited.

"It's ok," he said smiling at her. And with a cocked eyebrow, he said, "I guess we're even now."

...

Adam and Belle returned to the lake the next day. They swam and ate and watched the sunset.

Adam sat with his legs outstretched, and Belle laid curled up in his lap.

She leaned her head against his massive chest while he tenderly stroked her back.

"Adam, can I tell you something?"

"Anything. You never have to ask."

Belle took a deep breath and nuzzled into the Beast.

"My whole life, I've felt like I was different. I was the odd girl. But then I met you and, Adam, I don't have to hide anymore. With you, I feel like I belong."

Adam didn't know how to respond so instead he pulled her into a loving embrace, kissing her passionately on the mouth.

...

That night, they laid together in the bed. Adam had a strong arm holding Belle to him and he pressed his nose into her hair, enjoying the soothing scent of roses.

"Adam, what is love to you?"

Adam paused, startled by the question.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what, in your opinion, is love? What feelings you get, etc.?"

The Beast thought about it for a moment before responding.

"Love is being with someone you can't stand to be without, even for a moment. Love is when you like everything about a person, like the way their voice sounds or how their hair smells. It's when a person has placed a part of them deep within your heart and you can't get them out no matter how hard you try."

Belle smiled at his explanation before beginning her own.

"To me, love is when you can be yourself around someone. You don't have to fear being ostracized or judged, knowing that they love you for who you are. Love is feeling safe in someone's arms and trusting them with your heart and your life."

...

A sharp click echoed through the dining room as Belle took the Beast's rook with her knight.

The game was proceeding quickly, though neither knew who was going to win.

Adam took her bishop with a pawn and smiled smugly. Belle pretended to glare but couldn't help but smile in return.

She furrowed her brow, trying to think of her next move. Adam chuckled.

"What?" she said defensively.

"Nothing... it's just..." he placed a finger where her eyebrows pressed together and she relaxed them. "I love it when you do that. You concentrate so hard," he said, running a finger across her brows.

Belle blushed and gave a small smile before continuing their game.

...

* * *

 **AN: So what did you guys think? This chapter didn't have much, I know and I'm sorry, but I wanted to illustrate the direction their relationship is taking. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	23. Chapter 22

**AN: Hi guys so I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I'm reminding you now that this story is rated M for a reason and if you do not wish to read about sexual scenarios I would suggest quitting this fanfiction or at least skipping this chapter. You have been warned.**

* * *

When people fall in love, truly in love, they become different. Humans evolve to look after themselves, it's basic survival. But when a person finds a mate, no longer are they just living for themselves. They are living for another person.

People evolve to protect their mate and grow close to them, it makes reproducing much easier when it is pleasurable from both parties.

But when a person falls in love with another, they have no control over their heart or their mind because they belong to their partner.

It's a slippery slope, and once one starts, it's almost impossible to stop.

...

Belle slipped for the third time on their hike and almost brought the Beast down with her. He caught her and pulled her back up, both laughing hard.

Belle shook her head. "I don't know if I'm ever going to get the hang of hiking. The hills are so slippery!"

Adam laughed and said, "Don't worry, I'll always catch you," and he nuzzled her neck playfully.

Belle giggled and pulled away, continuing their long trek up the mountain.

...

Adam laid out their picnic blanket when they finally reached the top. Belle stood admiring the incredible view while Adam sat down with a sigh.

Belle, feeling playful, bounded over to her Beast and pushed his chest roughly so that she was straddling his stomach while he laid on the hard ground.

She then bent down and kissed him softly, to which the Beast immediately responded by placing his hands in her hair.

The kiss deepened as their passion grew, and Adam tentatively licked the places Belle's lips were pressed together.

She opened for him, like a flower finally blooming, and Adam groaned in desire.

Their tongues entwined in an intricate dance, touching each other playfully, becoming more and more confident in their motions as they went.

When they finally pulled away, each was gasping for air and Belle rolled off him. They laid on the unyielding ground saying nothing because they didn't need to.

...

That night, the couple laid facing each other, admiring the emotion pooled in the other's eyes.

"What are you thinking?" Belle whispered, her sweet breath caressing the Beast's face.

"I was thinking about everything I love about you. I love your eyes and how they show so much curiosity and intelligence in them."

As he said this, he gently placed two kisses on her eyelids, softer than the flutter of a butterfly's wing. "I love how they show every thought, every emotion you feel. I love when I can see the small flecks of gold in the firelight that sparkle when you smile."

He continued on, not pausing to let her respond.

"I love your hands, and how they fit so perfectly in mine," he said, picking one up with a large paw. "Our hands fit together like puzzle pieces, never complete without the other."

He lifted a hand to the stubborn strand of hair that always managed to escape her pony tail.

"I even love your little piece of hair, it's defiance as strong as yours is. I love your gorgeous lips and how soft they feel against my own."

With this, he pressed his mouth softly to hers, conveying both the love and passion he felt so deeply for this woman.

He pulled away for a moment, looking at her with love and admiration in his eyes.

"I love everything about you, big and small. Every minute detail. But most of all, I'm desperately in love with you."

Belle pressed her lips to his, the only response that could truly convey her innermost feelings for this man. Their kiss exposed her passion and the immense depth of her love that she, only then, realized she had felt for a while now.

Again, she opened up to him, letting his mouth dominate hers as their tongues stroked and caressed each other in sweet passion.

Their kiss deepened, and Belle rolled on top of Adam so that she was straddling him as their lips moved together.

She placed her hands on his neck and ran them down his chest, exploring his body.

He had his hands on her waist, stroking up and down her back.

Belle pulled away slowly, and began to loosen the strings of her dress.

"Belle, what are you doing."

Belle didn't answer. Instead she looked at the Beast with a smoldering gaze, tainted with desire.

Adam sat up and took her hands off of her dress, and said, "Belle, we shouldn't."

Belle batted his hands away and continued to slowly undress herself.

"And why is that? Do you find me unappealing?"

She looked questioningly at him.

"No, of course not. It's just... I can't, we can't. Not while I'm this... this thing. I might hurt you or worse."

She shook her head and said not to worry.

She leaned down again and placed a searing kiss on his lips.

She then stood up for a moment, removing what remained of her dress.

The Beast swallowed thickly as desire pooled deep in his belly.

"But I'm still afraid I will hurt you. What if I can't control the animal within me?"

He looked down at his hands sadly.

"Belle, it would kill me if I ever hurt you."

Belle laid down next to him on the bed and looked him in the eyes, her face mere inches from his.

"Adam, I trust you with my life and my love."

She sat up and began to remove the Beast's pants, (he very rarely slept in a shirt), and this time, Adam didn't stop her.

She brought his pants down, freeing his throbbing erection.

She looked at him, eyes full of lust, and began to come closer.

Adam sat up and stopped her movements. "You have to promise something."

"Yes anything."

"If I hurt you... you have to promise to stop me." He was scared of hurting her but it was now impossible to ignore his immense longing for his Beauty.

"I promise," and with that, Belle straddled him again, kissing him deeply.

Adam flipped them over, careful he wasn't being too rough, and broke their kiss.

"Let me look at you?" he asked timidly.

Belle nodded, breathing heavily in desire.

Slowly, as if trying to memorize every inch of her, he kissed her softly on the mouth, before moving down to her jaw bone.

She sighed as he gently nibbled her earlobe, before slowly continuing his route down her body.

He placed gentle kisses down her neck and collarbone, and when he got to her breasts, he stroked them with his mouth and hands reverently. He growled deep in his throat as he watched them harden.

Belle gasped when he kissed each of the hard peaks, and Belle felt arousal searing through her body.

He placed small kisses and licks down her flat stomach, but he kept his hands at her breasts, teasing them softly.

He pressed his lips to each hipbone and ran his hands down her stomach to her fair legs, careful not to get too close to her sex. He wanted to delay her pleasure to prolong the moment.

He picked up a sleek leg and stroked it gently, marveling at the smooth texture.

Belle was feeling damp by now, his hands on her bringing out an entire new aspect of sex. This was making love.

He didn't move to her wetness until he had inspected every inch of her body, awed by how perfect she was.

As he kissed his way up her thigh, he replaced his hands at her breasts, teasing her and heightening her arousal.

Adam moved his head to between her legs, and began to stroke his tongue along her body in all the right ways.

Belle writhed beneath him and he placed his hands on her hips to hold her still.

He inserted his tongue while his fingers toyed with her clitoris. Belle was letting out moans and sighs as he did this, and suddenly she came around his tongue, and the Beast lapped up all of the nectar her could.

Belle had just experienced her first orgasm, her first glimpse of true pleasure. She was not a virgin, thanks to Gaston, but she had never made love and had never felt such intense bliss.

Adam was throbbing now, and he wanted nothing more than anything to feel her surrounding him.

When Belle finally calmed down, he asked nervously, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I want you, Adam."

The Beast was larger than Gaston, but Belle was so aroused that she couldn't care less. She wanted to love him with both her body and her mind and she was ready.

Very carefully, Adam positioned himself at her opening, not yet inserting himself. He was panting with desire, and he was finding it increasingly difficult not to claim her as his own.

"You remember your promise?"

Belle nodded fervently, unable to form words at the moment.

She pressed his backside, trying to encourage him to enter her, and eventually, Adam couldn't control himself any longer.

Very slowly, trying to savor every moment, every feeling, Adam slid into her, meeting no resistance because of her aroused state.

He took a moment to enjoy the feeling of being buried deep within her, looking into her eyes to make sure she was alright.

Her head was thrown back and her mouth was wide open, gasping for air.

It was taking every ounce of self control the Beast had to not thrust wildly, but his fear of injuring her sobered him a bit.

Gently, he pulled out of her before gently sliding back in.

He groaned loudly at the intense feeling. She was every where, surrounding him and buried into his heart.

His eyes were closed tightly and his jaw was clenched, trying so hard to savor this.

Belle was on fire. She felt so full but it felt so right. She wanted to pull him in deeper, bringing him in until he touched her soul. He was touching her every where and she had never felt so close to a person, both physically and mentally.

Adam thrusted once more and neither could tell where their body ended and the other person's began.

They were connected, both minds and bodies, joined together by their immense love and passion.

His body worshipped hers and he brought them closer and closer to their peak. He cradled her, and he was beginning to speed up, lost in his love and pleasure.

Each came closer and closer to their climax, moans and sighs filling the room. They looked each other in the eye, lost in the love they saw the other possessed.

Adam felt Belle tighten around him with her climax, and he lost all control as he gave an animalistic roar, spilling himself into her as Belle clenched around him.

Each shouted the other's name as the overwhelming pleasure overtook them.

Adam rested his head on her chest, careful not to put too much weight on her, but not yet ready to separate.

Belle stroked his head lovingly as their breathing slowed, attempting to calm after their moment of passion.

Eventually, Adam sighed, and pulled out of her gently. Belle whined slightly at the loss and opened her eyes. Adam laid down next to her as they both saw what didn't need to be said in each other's eyes.

Adam fell asleep first, exhausted from their incredible night. Belle gently laid her head on his chest, whispering in his ear before she too fell asleep.

"I love you."

* * *

 **AN: so... did you like the lemon? Tell me what you think and if you have any advice for the future that would be helpful.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey guys so did you like the lemon? There may be more in the future just to let you know but we'll see. Enjoy.**

* * *

Belle awoke on a smooth, hairless chest. She groaned and stretched, yawning deeply.

Adam woke up too, whispering, "Good morning."

Belle looked up to huge blue eyes on a gorgeously handsome face. She flew out of bed, screaming in the process.

She ran to the fireplace which only held the embers of dying flames, and grabbed a poker.

She raised it protectively in front of her, still not realizing she was standing before her lover.

"Belle? What is it what's wrong? Are you hurt?" said Adam in a panicked voice, not yet realizing his new form. He reached his hands out tentatively towards her, and in doing so, he looked down at his new, smooth, hairless hands. They were smaller and had no claws, with a slight dusting of blonde hair on his knuckles.

He then examined the rest of his nude body, realizing he was once again human.

He reached his smooth hands up to his face, feeling his reddish locks and soft lips. They felt weird not having teeth sticking out of them.

"Belle? It's me, Adam... I didn't know it was still possible... The curse was supposed to be permanent after three years, and I thought they must have gone by..." He looked simply incredulous, unable to believe such a miracle had occurred.

Belle put down the poker, still hesitant towards the seemingly stranger in front of her.

She stepped closer trying to find similarities between the two bodies.

She inspected him closely until a memory teased at her mind. A man in a portrait. The Adam whom had stared at her beneath a handsome face but with the same blue eyes.

Belle looked him up and down; he was glorious, a specimen of a man.

This body was unfamiliar to her, but in her heart she knew it was the same Adam.

She stepped closer until their chests were almost touching. Adam began to raise a hand to touch her, but Belle stopped him.

"Wait. Hold still."

She lifted a lock of his reddish hair and tested the texture. It was just as soft as the fur he had before.

She walked around him, studying him skeptically.

She traced a hand on the muscular planes of his back, trailing her fingertips down his spine, feeling the ridges.

His body was so different, yet his voice was as loving and reverent as always. His eyes were still that shade of blue she adored, yet she couldn't help feeling as though she was with a different man.

Adam, with as much self restraint as he could muster, kept his arms firmly planted at his sides. He wanted so desperately to touch her, to feel her soft skin beneath his new sensitive fingertips.

Her touch on his body felt incredible, not having a barrier of fur between them.

She traced the toned muscles of his shoulders. They were still broad, and they were as high up as her eyes.

She circled around him until she was once again in front of him.

She placed a small hand on his cheek feeling the smooth skin covered with stubble.

She brushed it lightly, and said, "I see you still do have fur."

Adam laughed in response, relieved she had not run from fear or worse not believed he was still himself. From her point of view, she had awoken next to a stranger after her first night of making love.

Belle was still lightly feeling the new body of her lover, when her fingers felt Adams soft lips.

She traced them delicately with her finger.

"I wonder if it will be easier to kiss you now without your teeth."

She leaned in, bringing her face closer to his, their mouths but an inch apart. Adam dared not breathe, still frightened she would pull away from him.

"It really is you," she whispered incredulously.

Adam nodded solemnly, still not daring to speak. Belle looked deeply into his blue eyes, seeing the many moments and emotions they had shared together.

Slowly, she closed her eyes and grazed his mouth with hers in a soft kiss.

...

During supper that evening, Adam and Belle talked about the night he received his curse. He was hosting a party; every eligible bachelor and maiden in the entire village had been invited.

"There was dancing and music… I was hoping I would find a girl to spend a night with. There were many beautiful girls, fair and all were unmarried. I knew how to charm a lady back then," he added sheepishly.

He shook his head, disgusted by his own actions.

"But there was also this old woman… she came into the ballroom while I was in the middle of a conversation with this gorgeous girl. Naturally, I was irritated by the interruption and I confronted her. She begged for a crust of bread and a cup of water. She wanted to stay the night as it was freezing outside. I… I can't believe I was so horrible… so selfish… She said she couldn't pay me but she had a single red rose for her shelter… I sent her away. I demanded that she leave," Adam looked absolutely repulsed, tears of shame welling in his eyes.

He then looked at Belle, remorse evident on his face.

"Belle, please know, I... I'm not the man I used to be. I shudder at the thought of what I did and who I hurt..."

Belle smiled comfortingly at him, trying to reassure him that she knew who he was now and that she wasn't going anywhere.

"After that, she became a young lady. Blue eyes, silver blonde hair. I recognized her immediately. She was the girl I had raped mere months ago… she had somehow received powers and she had returned to see if I was a different man... She cursed me because she knew I held no love in my heart. As she did, the rose she held as her payment rotted and blackened until it was nothing more than a pile of ash. She knew I had learned nothing from taking what I did from her... So she cursed me. She gave me an exterior to match the man I was inside. In a way, I'm almost glad she did... Who knows who I would be now if she hadn't..."

Belle nodded in understanding. "Then how did you know how to break the curse? Did she tell you? Did you even know there was a way?"

"The enchantress told me I would remain forever a beast unless someone confessed true love for me that I reciprocated in return. I had three years to break the curse and find someone... I had thought my time was up. Time is difficult to keep track of in solitude... The reason I am human once again is because of you, Belle. I had forgotten how to love and be loved by another. I thought it was impossible for anyone to love me in that... monstrous form, but, like always, you proved me wrong... I've been in love with you for a long time Belle. I don't know how long you have felt that way about me but the only way I could have changed last night was if you confessed your love for me."

Belle smiled at the thought of their night of passion, and instantly blushed at the memory.

"I do love you, Adam. I never truly admitted it until our night together…"

She smiled and blushed at the memory.

She had loved Adam for his soul for a long time. She had never thought it was possible to love a Beast but she did. But now he was so... different. He was the same man, with the same voice and tenderness, but Belle was hesitant to be very near to his new body because she felt like she was with an entirely different person.

Adam stood up at his end of the table and walked towards her.

He reached a hand to caress her face and gently he stroked her cheek.

Belle didn't repel away from him but she felt almost mechanical. She was still so inexperienced with the whole situation and she was finding it difficult to pick up where they left off.

Because of this, she didn't lean into his touch like she used to. Adam noticed, but said nothing, slightly hurt and worried as to what had caused this change.

...

"... but Jason could never return to the island of Ogygia where his lover awaited. It was the will of the gods, that no man could return twice to the island. So the two were parted for an eternity, never to return or see the beauty and life each brought to the other. They were destined to be apart, living only by the memory of the other's face."

Belle closed the book and sighed, leaning back onto her elbows.

She looked at Adam, who was staring into the fire as if it held all of the answers in the world. She examined his extreme beauty, unable to stop herself from comparing him to Gaston. Seeing him in this form brought back memories of her past. He was handsome but thinner than Gaston, toned but more lean and agile.

His eyes were far more open and loving. But his face... Belle had always appreciated the fact that they were outsiders. She had average looks and was always seen as an odd girl, being strange brought them together in a way.

And now... the man she loved was far more beautiful than she. How could he want her now that he could get any maiden he desired?

Adam was looking back at her now, and he gave her his shy smile.

He reached out a hand to grasp her own and Belle stiffened slightly at the touch. She tried to cover it up, and enthusiastically grabbed his hand when he began to pull away, but the damage had been done. Adam noticed, though he didn't say anything.

Belle felt immensely guilty, but she couldn't help it. She was so used to holding a paw three times the size of her own, with fur and claws. His hands were human, and they belonged to a man, and much as Belle tried to deny it, this new hand, this new body, only stirred up feelings of helplessness and terror from her past.

* * *

 **AN: Hi guys sorry I haven't posted for a while. I hope you liked this chapter and Claire, once again, helped a lot with the plot. The story of Calypso is actually a Greek Myth which is what I based their book on. I don't own Greek Mythology obviously but yeah. If you do not know the story of Calypso it's pretty interesting but anyway I hope you liked it.**

 **-Hope**


	25. Chapter 24

**AN: Hey guys I know it's been a really, really long time. I've missed writing but school has been busy and stuff so I'm sorry I was gone for so long. But here is the next chapter, thank you so much to all of you that have followed, favorited, and/or reviewed the story, it is very encouraging. If anyone has ideas or thoughts please review and let me know. Also, warning, this chapter has a lot of smut in it, not intended for readers that are not adults. Enjoy.**

* * *

...

They say love is the strongest emotion. They say that it can make people do incredible things. They say it is by far the most powerful. For these reasons, love can be one of the most frightening emotion.

But there was one more feeling, one more instinct that just barely was surpassed by love. There was one innate response, one compulsion, that was nearly as powerful as love, though far more dangerous. Fear.

Humans evolved to do two things; survive and reproduce. Humans have the guttural desire to mate with another human being for the sole purpose of reproduction. The drive to mate, or "fall in love," is strong. Slightly stronger than fear.

For the other behavior humans have evolved to do was survive, for how could one reproduce if they were no longer living. The will to survive makes humans as well as animals impulsive and abrupt. And what drives humans to survive, other than mating purposes? Fear.

Fear is one's response to a seemingly dangerous situation. The 'fight or flight" response is something each person and animal is born with. It allows someone to assess a certain situation and decide whether fighting their way out would accomplish more than simply running.

There are two types of fear; the fear that one can explain, that arises when one is in danger, and the fear that cannot be comprehended. The fear that comes without a true purpose. The fear that emerges when a person learns from their life experiences that fear is the only option. That fear is what is keeping them alive.

...

Belle slowly adjusted to Adam's new form. The first few mornings, when she expected to awake next to her beast, were a bit startling but her memory would return shortly after.

Belle tried her best to adapt to this new lover, but she was finding it difficult. Her insecurities didn't help the matter either.

She had a hard enough time believing Adam, in his beastly form, was able to love her, but attempting to believe that this handsome, beautiful, godly man could feel that way about her, a strange girl who loved her books, was incredibly difficult.

She tried to hide it; she smiled when he joked, held his hand when he offered it, read to and with him. But inside she was cold and distant, afraid of their future together.

...

The new change was tough for Adam as well. It was funny how he could wish for something for years on end but when that hope finally comes true and makes the one he loved unhappy, he would wish it had never happened.

Neither of them were the most open people, but with each other they had always been completely honest, and the fact that Belle wasn't telling Adam what made her unhappy distressed him.

He finally was a man, he could finally give her a form he could be proud of. While he was the same on the inside, he no longer had to be embarrassed by his external appearance.

He couldn't understand what distressed his beloved so. Why was she unhappy? Did she find his new appearance unappealing? Or had she lost the feelings she had thought she had for the monster he had been?

...

Belle sat alone reading in the library, like she did most days, in order to avoid Adam.

From a few feet away from her, Adam cleared his throat hesitantly to get her attention.

Belle looked up, and gave him a small sad smile.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the lake like we used to. I packed us a picnic..." Adam looked at his toes, both embarrassed and angry for being so shy with the first person he had loved in years.

Belle smiled slightly and nodded.

...

The sky was a brilliant blue as they walked to their site near the lake.

The two walked with a few feet between them, like strangers not trying to disturb the other's space.

Neither of them knew exactly what to say, though both had many words and questions for the other.

Belle looked up from the path for a moment to see how the sun shimmered in Adam's copper hair, and in the process of doing so, she tripped, throwing herself forward toward the sandy ground.

Adam, reflexes quick as always, grabbed her hand and caught her before she could fall. The gesture reminded Belle of their hike into the mountains where she had almost fallen from the path, and the Beast had held her hand the rest of the way in case she tripped again.

Belle blushed and stood, smiling sheepishly at Adam. "Thank you," she murmured.

"You're welcome," Adam replied almost stiffly.

Adam looked down at their joined hands. He loved being in contact with some part of her, but he wasn't sure if he should let go. She was clearly having a hard time adjusting and he wasn't even sure if she stilled shared his feelings.

He began to unclasp his fingers but Belle, in a moment of desperation, held onto his hand. It was more of a reflex than a thought out decision but she held it all the same.

She blushed some more and Adam grinned, enjoying one of the first gestures of affection he had received since his change.

Belle smiled at Adam's radiant reaction and squeezed his hand, letting him know she was still his.

...

After swimming and splashing with each other, the joyous couple set out their blanket beneath the stars.

Belle laid back, and Adam joined her, lying on his side, watching his love gaze at the world around her while he gazed at his own world.

He watched her dark lashed move as she blinked and took in the gorgeous scenery. He watched her lips move ever so slightly as she breathed.

Before he could talk himself out of it, he whispered, "Belle?"

"Mm?" She rolled on her side to face him.

"I still love you... I know a lot has changed for you but... to me you are the same girl I feel in love with, the same woman I wish to spend the rest of my life with."

Belle sighed and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry I've been.. distant. I just... I know you are the same man you've always been, I just don't understand how you, a man you could now get any beautiful woman to bare children and to cook and clean, how could you want me now?" she looked at him, for once refusing to break eye contact.

Adam shook his head in wonder. He knew why she didn't see herself the way he did. She was raised in a town who thought she was a freak then married to a man who constantly abused her, both verbally and physically.

Adam shifted closer until he could feel her heat against his newly bare skin. Her raised a hand and placed it gently on her face, slowly caressing her cheek.

"Belle, you are the most incredible woman I have ever met. It doesn't matter what I look like or what trophy wife I could get. The woman I want is laying in front of me and no matter what happens, no matter what physical changes either of us go through, my love and affection for you remains constant, permanent. Never think that will change? How can I make you see that you are all I ever wanted?"

Belle sighed and scooted closer to Adam, so that their chests touched, a position that was the most intimate that they had experienced since his change.

"I love you too. I guess it's scary having something so good, it seems like something has to go wrong... but even if it gets bad, we'll come out the other end. We always do."

Adam pressed his mouth passionately to hers, feeling the way her lips moved in an intricate pattern against his. He groaned as the kiss deepened, and he pressed himself more fiercely against her body.

Belle moaned and accepted him, enjoying his domination of her. She liked seeing the beast that still lay within him.

Adam rolled so that he was on top of her while continuing their kiss, both of them letting out all of their frustration and desperation as they passionately ravaged the others mouth.

Adam rolled his hips against her, moaning once more at the contact with his most intimate area.

Belle breathed heavily and wrapped her arms around his back feeling the toned muscles beneath his thin shirt. She dragged her hands from his hard shoulders all the way down his back to his taught buttocks.

Adam lifted himself from her body for a moment to remove his shirt. In the moonlight, Belle could see his large muscles and she longed to run her hands along each one of them.

She quickly unbuttoned her blouse and removed it, desperate to feel his bare skin against her own.

Adam practically leapt back to her, and she giggled at his excitement. She was eager to feel him inside her, on top of her, surrounding her, but, as always, something went wrong.

Belle became suddenly terrified. The feel of his naked chest pressing her into the ground was familiar, too familiar. She was suddenly sucked back into Gaston's rape. He had pressed his body on top of her own, forcing himself upon her so that she couldn't move or struggle.

Belle thrashed against Adam in the heat of the flashback. Tears began to stream down her face as she struggled to get him off of her.

"Stop... please no," she cried out, pressing hard against Adam's chest. Adam, immediately sprung away from her, worried he had hurt her in some way.

"Belle, are you ok what is wrong?"

Belle blinked for a few moments, realizing her "attacker" was no longer upon her.

She looked up at Adam's worried face and slowly began to realize what had happened.

Meanwhile, Adam couldn't erase the look of pure terror etched into his love's face from his mind. Only once had she looked at him like that, and it had been when he had raised an arm during their fight. But now was different. Neither of them had been angry and he wasn't a beast any longer.

Belle shook her head, attempting to clear it, and brought her knees close to her chest. She rested an elbow on one of them and placed her forehead in her palm.

"I'm so sorry..." she didn't know what else to say, how else to explain what had just happened. She had been sucked into the past for just a moment, but it was long enough. "I'm sorry," she repeated. "I... wasn't here for a moment, " she finally said. "I was remembering... him."

"Did I hurt you? Is that why?" Adam asked, his voice hoarse and broken.

"No, no... this new form... and I had never done... it... that intensely before, except when it... you know... wasn't mutual."

Adam was horrified with himself. "I don't know how to apologize, Belle I'm so sorry... I would never want to frighten you... I guess I got caught up in the moment."

"Adam you don't need to apologize... it wasn't your fault at all... maybe we should just go slow with this new body."

Adam nodded slowly. "Yes... maybe we shouldn't be... intimate for a while."

Belle shook her head slowly. "I think that would be best... but please know this isn't because I no longer have feelings for you... I just can't be that, I guess, _rough_ with you yet," she said blushing.

Adam began to protest saying she wasn't ready for any of that kind of intimacy, but all rational thought left when she climbed up to him and pushed him to the floor, straddling him in the process. This way she was in control and wouldn't feel helpless and have flashbacks again.

Adam grunted with desire at the new position.

Belle slowly ran her hands along his chest, feeling the smooth skin and the way his muscles rippled beneath her fingertips.

She removed his trousers along with her skirt until they were each fully exposed to the cool night air.

Belle sat once more on top of Adam but this time she sat between his legs.

She traced the line between his abs with her index finger and marveled at the way they clenched beneath her touch. She slowly got closer and closer to his manhood, building up the courage to touch him in his most intimate region.

When her hand finally reached the desired area, she grabbed it firmly, admiring the smooth texture of it.

Adam was already breathing heavily from her delicate touch but feeling her touching him _there_ was unexplainable.

His chest heaved laboriously as she worked him into a frenzy with her delicate yet firm touch.

Curiously, she brought her hand from the base to the tip, twisting her hand slightly as she did so.

She gazed wonderingly at the drop of fluid that formed from the small slit at the top. She rubbed her thumb over it, spreading the bit of moisture.

Adam was propped up on his elbows, unable to look away from the erotic sight before him.

Belle began to move her hand up and down his shaft, periodically squeezing but remaining firm the entire time. After a few minutes of enjoying the looks of pure pleasure on Adam's face, she stopped when he said, "Belle stop, I'm going to cum."

Belle grinned both proud and bashful at what she had accomplished. Adam laid back pulling Belle back on top of him.

"I need to be inside you," he whispered, and Belle could only nod in desire.

She bit her lip in anticipation.

"Belle, do you want to be on top or should I? I don't wish to frighten you again..."

Belle thought for a moment. On one hand, she was worried that she would have another flashback but as long as he was gentle that shouldn't be a problem. Also, she was afraid she wouldn't know what to do if she was on top.

"Can you?" she asked, trailing off.

Adam nodded slowly, carefully rolling them both over so that Belle was once again beneath him.

"Just... go slow, ok?" Again Adam nodded, attempting to control his desire.

Carefully he aligned himself with her. It was taking all of his self control not to thrust deeply into her but he restrained himself. The fear of frightening her again was enough.

Slowly, he pushed into her, feeling her tighten for a moment before relaxing. She moaned lustfully.

Adam continued pressing into her until he was fully in. It was all he could do not to cum right then and there thus was his arousal, but then it would be over before it had even begun.

He carefully pulled out, leaving just the tip in and Belle nodded in assent, answering his unspoken question. He pushed into her again, this time more forcefully. She was quite aroused, so he slid easily.

They continued until they found their rhythm, and they filled the night with groans and sighs.

As his pace increased, Belle felt herself building and building before a sudden release, causing her to clench around him, triggering his own climax.

Each moaned loudly, calling the other's name as they felt Adam's liquid shooting inside her.

He grunted one last time, and whispered, "I love you," before passing out by her side.

...

 **AN: hey I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Seriously, ideas for where I should go are welcome, if I don't use them I'm sorry but it is nice to hear your thoughts. I hope to update again soon. Or this might be the ending. I have no idea. We'll see. Let me know.**

 **-Hope**


	26. Chapter 25

**AN: I know, I'm sorry to psyche you out with a new chapter, but I wanted to let everyone who follows this story and all that, or anyone else for that matter, that I have begun a sequel you can find on my profile. Thank you all for reading this story.**


End file.
